Kid vs Kat: Atrapado
by Don Albornoz
Summary: Coop es capturado y llevado al planeta de Señor Gato en donde deberá luchar para escapar y así regresar a la Tierra...
1. Kid vs Kat: Atrapado v1

**_Unas horas a la deriva..._**

Coop está en una jaula dentro de la nave, sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared, con la mirada perdida, de repente todo tiembla...

El felino que lo acompaña abre la jaula...

Felino: (apuntándole) Meow...

El joven Burtonberger hace caso y se levanta, al salir el felino le pone unas esposas para sacarlo afuera de la nave...

Las compuertas de esta se abren, Coop finalmente está en Gatunus, y una turba enfurecida de felinos lo espera afuera, tiene que caminar por en medio de cientos de ellos los cuales le gritan y le arrojan cosas... Al ver a su alrededor nota que la crisis del planeta está mucho peor, todo está más sucio y deteriorado, por eso la gente está más furiosa. Varios guardias se le suman al prisionero para lograr que llegue al castillo del Rey...

**_Al llegar..._**

Los guardias de mayor tamaño, más altos y de hombros anchos, llevan a Coop hacia el ascensor, ahí suben hasta la cima, en donde lo empujan para que entre en una habitación en donde...

Dra. Kat: Hola de nuevo Coop Burtonberger, escoria del planeta Tierra

Coop: Hola...

Dra. Kat: Hmph, no pensé que te habías olvidado de mí

Coop: No soy tonto, novia de Sr. Gato.

Los guardias levantan una ceja...

Dra. Kat: (molesta) Doctora.

Coop: Como digas...

Dra. Kat: (se da vuelta) Acompáñame, no es como si tuvieras otra opción.

Los guardias atan a Coop a una camilla en donde lo llevan de pie y rodando por el edificio...

Coop: Ugh... (mientras rueda) Sabes que esto no va a funcionar, ¿Verdad? Salí una vez de este planeta, puedo hacerlo otra vez.

Dra. Kat: Con tus amigos, ¿Cierto? ¿Fiona y "Dennise"? Estás solo esta vez.

Coop: (nervioso) Nunca ganarán...

Dra. Kat: (se le acerca enojada) ¿Sabes? Él me dijo lo que hiciste, como lo utilizaste. Pasaron 4 meses, sin que yo o su familia y ni siquiera el Rey supiéramos de él... Por eso estás aquí. Tú te trajiste esto.

Burtonberger se queda callado ante esto y sigue a la felina hasta la gran habitación real

Dra. Kat: Hablando de escapar... Antes de entrar, hay alguien que quiere conocerte.

Se abre una puerta y entra un gato un poco ancho... Este se ve feliz...

Felino: (seductor) Hola Dra. Kat

Dra. Kat: Ugh, solo haz lo que tengas que hacer y vete 19A

La Dra. Kat sale de la habitación dejando a Coop y al Agente 19A

Agente 19A: Entonces, eres tú

Coop: ¿E-Eres amigo de Sr. Gato?

Agente 19A: ¿De 27B? ¡Ja! ¿Por qué sería amigo de una rata tan inútil?

Coop: ¿Uh? ¿Entonces quién eres?

Agente 19A: Es una historia simple

Dra. Kat: (desde lejos) Solo cuéntasela…

Agente 19A: Soy el que debería haber ido a la Tierra, verás... Casi tres años atrás ya se me había asignado el planeta pero el Agente 27B hizo muchos trabajos con tal de hacerse con el papel, tenía grandes aspiraciones, tan grandes que no las pudo cumplir...

Coop: Jeje, me lo debes a mí

Agente 19A: Sí... Por una parte detesto a la rata inútil, pero tú... Eres un gran problema, para todos, incluyéndome a mí... Y no quieres ver como lidio con los problemas. No puedo matarte ahora por supuesto, el Rey quiere mantenerte prisionero, pero... Si intentas algo, lo haré.

Coop: Las cosas no tienen por qué ser así, ¿Sabes?

Agente 19A: (se ríe) Cuídate "Burtonberger"... (se empieza a ir) Y reza por tus seres queridos

Coop: Cielos...

Dra. Kat: (vuelve a entrar) Ugh, ahora sí, el Rey está listo para verte...

Coop intenta moverse en la camilla pero es inútil, los guardias reales lo llevan hacia una gran compuerta la cual se abre a la habitación real en donde entran...

El Rey está viendo televisión comiendo Frisky Bits de pescado...

Dra. Kat: Ahem...

Rey de Gatunus: ¿Meow? (ve a Coop y se emociona) ¡Meow! ¡Meowwww!

El felino se levanta y se acerca a ver al muchacho, tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Dra. Kat: El Agente 27B finalmente lo atrapó.

Rey de Gatunus: (feliz) ¡Meow meow!

Dra. Kat: ¿Esto significa que ya no está clasificado como un traidor?

Rey de Gatunus: Hmmmm... Meow

Coop nota alegría escondida en la felina...

Coop: ¿Meow qué?

El Rey le da una bofetada a Coop

Rey de Gatunus: ¡Meow!

Dra. Kat: Eso fue por tirarle un puente encima...

Coop: Eso fue hace un año...

El felino le da otra bofetada

Rey de Gatunus: Meow.

Dra. Kat: Y eso es por ser un estorbo general

El gato de la realeza lo golpea una vez más...

Rey de Gatunus: Meow meow, meow

Dra. Kat: Y eso fue por la regla de tres... (mira al Rey confundida) ¿Meow?

Rey de Gatunus: (señala una celda) Meow...

Llevan a Coop hacia una celda de cristal...

Coop: No, no, ¡No! ¡Esto no va a terminar así! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡Regresaré a la Tierra! ¡No importa lo que pase!

Meten al chico a la celda y le sueltan las riendas, nomás levantarse intenta lanzarse hacia los felinos pero le cierran la puerta en la cara...

Rey de Gatunus: Meow meow...

Dra. Kat: Fueron 2 años entretenidos Coop...

Rey de Gatunus: Meow.

Dra. Kat: Pero perteneces aquí ahora.

Coop: ¡No!

Coop comienza a golpear el vidrio resistente para hacer ruido pero el Rey de Gatunus rueda los ojos y toca un botón para que no se escuche nada... Al ver a Coop gritando pero sin escucharlo sonríe y sigue con sus "tareas" diarias...

El chico hace desastre hasta que se cansa...

Coop: Volveré a la Tierra, lo haré...

_**Horas más tarde...**_

Coop está sentado viendo al Rey haciendo lo suyo hasta que hace una llamada en su televisión, Sr. Gato contesta…

Sr. Gato: (con un saludo militar) Meow meow

Rey de Gatunus: (aplaude contento) ¡Meoww! Meow meow

El Rey de Gatunus felicita a Sr. Gato por su gran aporte, pero el segundo mira de reojo a Coop, quien lo observa con enojo, la llamada se corta y el chico golpea la jaula…

Coop: Me las vas a pagar Sr. Gato.

**_Por la noche…_**

Coop: (agarrándose el estómago) Ugh, ¿Qué tiene que hacer uno para que le den comida?

Un guardia del Rey abre una pequeña compuerta de la jaula y le da un plato de sopa de pescado, fría y olorosa...

Guardia real: Meow meowwhahaha

Coop: (asqueado) Uhhh...

Al chico le suena el estómago por lo que hace el intento de tomar un poco, al instante escupe lo que tomó en la pared de vidrio reforzado y tose varias veces...

Coop: (tosiendo) ¡Uagh! (patea el plato) ¡Agh!

El joven queda en silencio y, luego de un rato, se fuerza a tomar los restos que quedaron en el plato para al menos saciar un poco el hambre...

Coop: Tengo que salir de aquí...

**_Al día siguiente..._**

Coop Burtonberger se despierta y ve al Rey de Gatunus abriendo las ventanas gigantes de su habitación para recibir una nave, esta se está acercando a lo lejos pero conforme avanza mantiene la misma velocidad lo que hace al felino levantar una ceja.

Rey de Gatunus: ¿Meow?

La nave se acerca a gran velocidad y el gato gobernante corre y se cubre detrás de sus sillones, la habitación queda hecha un desastre y los vidrios se quiebran bastante...

Coop: ¿Pero qué...

De la nave baja el hijo del Rey, Sr. Gatito está emocionado por el caos y destrucción que causó y los dos guardias reales que debían estar manejando caen mareados...

Rey de Gatunus: (agarra a uno de los guardias) ¡Meow! ¡Meowwww! (señala a su hijo) ¡Meow meow!

Felino: (aturdido) Meowww

Sr. Gatito: (se acuesta en el sillón sucio) Meowww, meow meow.

Rey de Gatunus: (pone ojos rojos) ¡Meowwwww!

Sr. Gatito: (se ríe) Meow meow, meowwhaha

El gobernante del planeta dispara lásers de sus ojos hacia una pared reventándola y haciendo que el cristal que encierra a Coop se quiebre aún más

Coop: Ahora o nunca.

El chico golpea el cristal con mucha fuerza mientras los gatos alienígenas discuten, este se termina de romper haciendo un gran estruendo...

Rey de Gatunus: (sorprendido y furioso lo señala) ¡Meow meowwwww!

Coop empieza a correr y los guardias, aún mareados, intentan detenerlo pero el chico pasa por debajo de uno, rodea al otro y logra meterse a la nave...

Coop: (ve los controles) Uhhh... ¿Ahora qué?

Rey de Gatunus: (con los ojos rojos) ¡Meowww!

Coop: (toca un botón) ¡Ahh!

La nave se cierra evitando que los felinos entren a esta, Burtonberger comienza a tocar varios botones haciendo que la nave se eleve y de varios giros, destruyendo aún más la habitación, enfureciendo al Rey...

Sr. Gatito: (emocionado) ¡Meowww!

Coop logra salir del edificio...

Coop: (se eleva) ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

Varios disparos láser impactan a la nave haciendo que esta comience a descomponerse

Coop: (desciende) ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

La nave se estrella en el gran basurero del planeta mientras el gobernante junto a su hijo miran, el segundo baja de la emoción y el otro se queda mirando de forma siniestra...


	2. Kid vs Kat: Atrapado v2

_**Planeta Tierra, casa de Dennis...**_

Dennis: (da vuelta su escritorio) ¡¿Él qué?!

Fiona: Se fue, Dennis...

Dennis: ¿Y su mamá estaba ahí? ¿Dónde está?

Fiona: ¡Huyó! ¡No me dio tiempo de buscarla que ya no estaba!

Dennis: (mira hacia arriba) Coop está en el espacio... Solo...

Fiona: (Preocupada) ¿Qué vamos a hacer Dennis?

Ambos miran hacia arriba mientras solo queda un gran silencio en la habitación...

**_En Gatunus..._**

Coop está dado vuelta en el asiento de la nave estrellada...

Coop: Uhhh... (se suelta y cae) ¡Auch!

El joven abre la puerta y se encuentra con varios felinos apuntándole con armas láser, Coop inmediatamente cierra haciendo que los gatos le disparen. Al ser atacado, Burtonberger decide salir por una compuerta trasera y nomás salir corre para escaparse...

Rey de Gatunus: (ve a Coop y se lo señala a los otros) ¡Meow meow! ¡Meow!

Los gatos rodean la nave pero Coop ya está lejos, el gobernante del planeta ve la hora y toma su teléfono para hacer una llamada...

El chico está subiendo las pilas de basura y nomás llegar a la calle se cruza con una turba de felinos enfurecidos los cuales marchan sosteniendo carteles con el rostro de Coop, tachándolo y haciéndole dibujos ofensivos...

Coop: ¡Ahh!

La turba comienza a perseguirlo ferozmente por las calles por lo que el joven atraviesa varios callejones, aún lo persiguen algunos, el chico decide entrar por una ventana entre abierta y correr por los pasillos de edificio hasta que se detiene a tomar aire...

Coop: ¡Tengo que irme de aquí!

El joven Burtonberger respira con fuerza varias veces hasta que decide asomarse por un ventanal, mira hacia abajo pero nomás subir la vista un gato cae atravesando los vidrios y le da una patada...

Coop: (se cae) ¡Uff!

Agente 19A: ¡Te tomó lo suficiente escaparte!

El Agente 19A le arroja un golpe al humano seguido de un arañón con un giro pero este se agacha, rueda y se pone de pie. 19A no pierde tiempo y lo choca para golpearlo contra la pared

Coop: ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!

Agente 19A: (sosteniéndolo) Que quedes encerrado, o mueras.

El Agente le da un puñetazo en la cara, lo agarra del hombro y lo arroja al piso de una vuelta. Coop se levanta y le da un golpe en el estómago al gato, seguido por una patada, un codazo y otro golpe en el pecho tirándolo hacia atrás...

El Agente 19A se arrodilla y saca un palo metálico con el cual ataca al joven, Coop se agacha para esquivar el golpe pero recibe un puñetazo en la cara, un golpe en la costilla seguido por un palazo en la pierna el cual lo obligar a arrodillarse. El chico le agarra el brazo al gato y forcejean...

Coop: ¡Esto no es nada que Sr. Gato no haya hecho!

Agente 19A: ¡27B es suave comparado conmigo!

Coop: He visto cosas como tú.

Agente 19A: ¡Nunca has visto nada como yo!

El palo metálico hace un ruido y se extiende formando un tridente, el gato le da una patada al joven Burtonberger, lo golpea con la parte del mango y lo agarra del cuello para arrojarlo contra la ventana, ahí mismo lo golpea dos veces más con la parte de atrás del tridente en la cara y en la costilla para luego apuntarle el arma en la cara...

Agente 19A: ¿Últimas palabras, humano?

El chico se agacha justo antes del golpe haciendo que el tridente rompa la ventana, en ese momento golpea a 19A en la cara y le quita el tridente para saltar...

Coop baja por un cable de electricidad usándolo como tirolesa con el tridente y lo corta con el mismo justo cuando baja el Agente 19A

Agente 19A: No, no, ¡NO!

El felino queda agarrado del cable desde el otro edificio...

Agente 19A: ¡Me las vas a pagar humano!

El gato se pone a escalar y Coop suelta el tridente para seguir corriendo, saltando de edificio en edificio y bajando desde un poste, el cual se tuerce, hacia una casa abandonada...

Coop: (caminando de espaldas) Aquí debo estar a salvo aunque sea por unos minutos...

Burtonberger se da vuelta y ve que la casa está llena de felinos desahuciados, vestidos como los vagabundos en la Tierra, con fogatas en el camino. El chico se ve aterrado hasta que nota que los gatos solo lo miran pero no hacen nada, pero esto lo ve como una oportunidad para seguir corriendo...

**_En los edificios..._**

Agente 19A: (toma su tridente) ¡¿A dónde se fue?!

El Agente 19A busca de edificio a edificio pero no lo encuentra, y se queda viendo la ciudad desde el borde...

Agente 19A: Hmmmm... (Nota algo y sonríe) Te atrapé.

El gato ve el poste que está torcido y baja por ahí hacia la casa abandonada en donde ve a los desahuciados los cuales sí reaccionan con hostilidad al verlo, le gruñen y gritan pero 19A ve a Coop a lo lejos y se concentra en él por lo que también corre mientras los otros le gritan y arrojan basura...

Coop se detiene al final del pasillo pero escucha un grito proveniente detrás de él, el Agente 19A intenta taclearlo pero el chico lo esquiva y agarra una de las maderas de la fogata e intenta alejarlo con el fuego.

Coop: ¡Atrás!

Agente 19A: ¡Suficiente! (lo desarma con el tridente y se lo deja en el cuello) ¿Vas a ser llevado ante el Rey con o sin vida?

El joven se hace para atrás, agarra un extremo del tridente y forcejea con el Agente entre gritos. El gato hace caer a Coop y e intenta atravesarlo pero el chico rueda y trata de buscar una salida

Agente 19A: Fin de la línea, basura.

De repente una pared explota tirando escombros sobre 19A, el chico mira y descubre a Sr. Gatito usando su collar para destruir y mover cosas a su antojo, el humano intenta correr pero el hijo del Rey usa el mismo collar para tomar a Coop y arrojarlo contra el Agente 19A nomás lo ve salir de los escombros...

Sr. Gatito: ¡Meowhahahaha!

Agente 19A: (agarra a Coop del cuello) ¡Buen trabajo niño!

Coop: ¡Ughhh!

Sr. Gatito: ¿Meow?

Sr. Gatito usa su collar para agarrarlos a ambos...

Agente 19A: ¡¿Qué haces?!

El felino los estrella varias veces y los suelta para que sigan peleando...

Coop se levanta rápido y, en pánico, empuja a 19A para que no se levante, toma su tridente y se lo arroja con poca precisión a Sr. Gatito de modo que lo golpea con el bastón en la cara y cae. Burtonberger comienza a correr nuevamente, varios soldados se asoman y empiezan a dispararle con sus armas láser, el Agente 19A le quita un arma más pesada a uno de sus soldados para empezar a dispararle a Coop haciendo que se caiga al piso varias veces pero este se levanta cada una de ellas para seguir por las calles...

Agente 19A: ¡No puedes escapar! (mira a Sr. Gatito molesto) Mmmm...

De repente el felino recibe una llamada, es el Rey quien quiere hablar con él...

Rey de Gatunus: Meow meow...

Agente 19A: No, no lo atrapé, su hijo se-

Rey de Gatunus: ¿Meow?

Agente 19A: Lo siento, no volverá a suceder, esta vez se lo traeré de regreso.

El Rey cuelga y ve a la Dra. Kat cerca...

Dra. Kat: ¿Lo atraparon?

Rey de Gatunus: (mira hacia abajo) Meow...

Dra. Kat: Pero lo harán, ¿Verdad?

Rey de Gatunus: (la mira de costado) Meow...

Dra. Kat: Está solo esta vez, y es solo un humano...

Se ve a Coop cayendo, dando vueltas y arrastrándose por basureros...

Dra. Kat: Esa también es una razón para no subestimarlo, ellos sobreviven, se adaptan...

El chico está escondiéndose con bolsas, cajas y grandes telas...

Dra. Kat: Pero se cansan, no son infalibles ni mucho menos invencibles...

Burtonberger se ve cada vez más cansado en su escondite hasta que sus ojos se cierran, se duerme...

Dra. Kat: Se alzan, pero también caen...

**_Horas más tarde..._**

Coop se despierta muerto de frío en el medio de la noche, las telas y las bolsas no son suficientes, pero de repente ve un abrigo de color café, no es mucho pero se lo pone y empieza a correr...


	3. Kid vs Kat: Atrapado v3

_**Bootsville, planeta Tierra...**_

Millie se levanta temprano, esta escucha a su padre hablando con alguien abajo por lo que se viste y baja para verlo a él tomando café con la Srta. Brannigan, ninguno de los dos ha dormido mucho ya que tienen ojeras...

Srta. Brannigan: Estamos usando la impresora de la escuela para imprimir carteles, el director me dijo que ya van al menos 300 y algunos estudiantes están ayudando a repartirlos y pegarlos...

Burt: Bien, ¿Cuáles estudiantes están ayudando?

Srta. Brannigan: Algunos niños de cursos más bajos, Dennis, Lorne y Harley...

Millie: ¿Papi? ¿Puedo ayudar también?

Burt: (se acerca) Hola Millie (se arrodilla y la abraza) Sí, por supuesto que puedes dulzura...

Srta. Brannigan: Lorne y Harley están por aquí, búscalos y toma algunos carteles

Millie: Gracias Srta. Brannigan, (toma de la cara a su padre) lo encontraremos papi

La niña se va hacia la puerta y la abre...

Millie: Ah, y porfavor duerman un poco jiji

La niña se va dejándolos a ambos...

Brannigan ve que Burt sigue arrodillado y se le acerca, le pone las manos en los hombros y lo levanta...

Srta. Brannigan: Oye, ya escuchaste lo que dijo, lo vamos a encontrar

Burt: Es mi culpa...

Srta. Brannigan: (lo abraza) No, no, no, oye... Han pasado 2 días y sé que esto es horrible, me siento mal también (le agarra la cara), pero tenemos que estar fuertes para cuando lo encontremos porque, y escúchame bien, vamos a encontrarlo.

Burt: (le toma la mano y se la besa) Gracias... Por todo...

Srta. Brannigan: Ahora ve a dormir, al menos por unas horas. Yo te avisaré si algo ocurre.

El Sr. Burtonberger hace caso y, luego de darle un beso en la frente a la mujer, sube por las escaleras hacia su habitación. Brannigan sonríe pero se ve tentada por el sillón de la sala por lo que se acuesta un rato también...

_**En la casa de al lado...**_

Dennis: (viendo la casa Burtonberger con sus binoculares) Vamos a buscar a Sr. Gato.

Fiona todavía está ahí y asiente con la cabeza por lo que comienza ayudar a Dennis a preparar las mochilas

Dennis: ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde pudo haber ido?

Fiona: La última vez que lo vi estaba en el bosque pero... Dudo que siga ahí...

La rubia mira hacia un costado, pensativa, hasta que ve algo por la ventana de Dennis.

Fiona: ¡Ahí está!

Dennis: ¡¿Qué?!

Fiona: ¡Mira!

Desde la ventana ven a Sr. Gato sobre el techo de la casa de los Burtonberger, este baja arrastrándose y se para en la puerta en el momento en que Millie sale

Millie: ¡Hola Sr. Gato!

Sr. Gato: (de forma tierna) Meow

Millie: ¿Puedes ayudarme a colocar carteles? Coop está... Desaparecido hace dos días...

Sr. Gato: (con una sonrisa de costado) Meow

Millie: Sé que va a aparecer, algo parecido pasó el año pasado, pero aún así todos están preocupados... Yo también lo estoy...

El felino pone una cara extraña ya que ve una ligera preocupación de parte de Millie pero la sigue, no va a separarse de ella por un buen rato, y los chicos lo están viendo...

Dennis: (está usando binoculares y golpea la mesa) ¡Es un tramposo!

Fiona: No va a separarse de Millie, ¿Verdad?

Dennis: No, es listo (se da vuelta), pero nosotros también lo somos. Vamos a conseguir que se separe y ahí lo obligaremos a traer a Coop de vuelta.

Fiona: Ha ido muy lejos esta vez, Dennis...

Dennis: Lo sé. Haremos lo que sea para que nos regrese a Coop

Dennis le ofrece su mano a Fiona y ella acepta el apretón con el cual deciden lo que van a hacer...

_**En Gatunus...**_

Por la noche, en un nivel por debajo de las calles de Gatunus se aprecian montañas gigantes de basura, se escuchan ruidos de alguien escalando. De repente, se asoma una mano y se termina de subir Coop, este está cansado y muy molesto, observa desde la altura que ha ganado pero solo ve más basura, ningún lugar seguro, ningún lugar cálido, ninguna compañía humana...

Coop: (suspira) Extraño la Tierra...

El chico empieza a bajar por la montaña pero se tropieza, grita y comienza a caer dando muchísimas vueltas, ensuciándose...

Coop: ¡Puaj! (comienza a patear la basura) ¡Maldito planeta alienígena! ¡Lleno de ratas calvas y basura! ¡Ratas odios-

Burtonberger se detiene al ver felinos desahuciados, estos lo miran detenidamente de la misma forma... Uno empieza a acercarse lentamente pero Coop se asusta, grita y comienza a correr escalando y cayendo por más montañas de basura, evita lastimarse gracias al abrigo "nuevo" que tiene, de repente comienza ver 2 felinos armados acercándose por lo que se esconde entre la basura de una de las montañas...

Gato armado: (le señala una montaña) Meow meow

El otro gato alienígena va hacia la montaña de basura contraria a la que está Coop y comienza a escarbar mientras que el que dio la orden escarba en la que está Coop, este se queda en absoluto silencio y completamente quieto mientras el felino hurga entre la basura...

El joven aguanta la respiración y cierra los puños ya que las garras se acercan cada vez más a él, de repente la radio del felino suena, es el Agente 19A...

Agente 19A: No dejen de hurgar en los basurales, y que los de abajo no sean un inconveniente.

Gato armado: (asiente) Meow... ¿Meow meow?

Agente 19A: ¿Por qué te interesa? Es importante saber el lenguaje del enemigo, no me cuestiones, ¡Y sigue hurgando!

El gato cuelga, rueda los ojos y vuelve a meter sus manos en la basura, Coop está aterrado y ya no logra aguantar la respiración pero para su suerte al gato lo llama su compañero por lo que se da vuelta. Ahí aprovecha a respirar pero suspira muy fuerte por lo que el felino se da vuelta y empieza a aún hurgar más hasta que siente el abrigo del chico pero este lo agarra del brazo y lo mete en la pila de basura haciendo mucho ruido

Gato armado: (se da vuelta) ¿Meow?

El gato busca a su compañero pero al no verlo se acerca a la montaña atento y apuntando con su arma láser... Está a medio metro apuntando pero recibe un disparo láser en el pecho que lo empuja 2 metros hacia atrás, nomás cae intenta levantar su arma pero Coop está de pie delante de él apuntándole. El gato levanta las patas revelando una quemadura en su chaleco, y Burtonberger se apura, le quita su arma y su radio también y se va, solo para ver que hay muchísimos más gatos armados en los basurales...

Coop: Oh oh...

Estos abren fuego por lo que Coop comienza a correr y a cubrirse con las montañas para huir, un gato armado se le cruza y el joven le sostiene el arma pero esta dispara y le quema un poco la mano pero el chico le golpea la cara con la suya tirándolo al piso y sigue corriendo...

El chico humano sube por la montaña de basura más alta hasta volver a las calles pero estas están llenas de disturbios y movilizaciones en su contra por lo que corre nuevamente hasta meterse en un callejón y de ahí a un contenedor de basura...

Coop: (agitado) Ufff... Santo cielo...

Burtonberger respira un poco aunque la pasa mal debido al olor de la basura o de sí mismo a este punto hasta que oye que la radio suena...

Agente 19A: Sé que estás escuchando. Levanta la radio. Ahora.

Coop: ¿Por qué estás tan ensañado conmigo?

Agente 19A: Porque eres escoria. No tengo que explicártelo, es obvio. Contaminas mi planeta, pones en peligro la vida de los habitantes e incitas a la violencia.

Coop: ¿Violencia? ¿Yo? Creo que te han enseñado mal porque: 1. Ustedes contaminan su planeta, 2. No he puesto en riesgo la vida de nadie, intenté irme y ustedes destruyeron la nave sin pensar en dónde caería, y 3. ¿A quién rayos incito?

Agente 19A: Ciertas personas... Podrían pensar que estás haciendo algo... ¡No vas a arriesgar el reinado de nuestro soberano! ¡Ríndete en este instante!

Coop: Tú soberano, no sé si lo has notado pero ese no es mi Rey, no respondo ante él, ni ante ti, ni ante nadie con piel púrpura o falta de pelo. Así que si crees que voy a desistir contra alguno de ustedes te equivocas. No le temo a tus amenazas, mucho a menos a ti en general.

Agente 19A: Parece que subestimé al Agente 27B, usted Burtonberger es un hueso duro de roer... Pero hablas mucho...

El Agente 19A está justo al frente del contenedor en el que Coop se encuentra, lo rastreó por la radio. El joven está calmado pero de repente el contenedor es atravesado por un tridente por lo que sale rapidísimo cayéndose y ahí queda frente a frente con 19A quien lo golpea con el lateral del arma evitando que Coop levante su pistola láser y haciéndose que choque con una pared, ahí lo deja con el tridente en el cuello...

Coop: Si vas darme una paliza, (tira el arma) hazlo sin tu tenedor...

Agente 19A: Jajajaja, ¡Vaya que eres rudo niño!

19A arroja su tridente, agarra a Coop del hombro y lo arroja al suelo haciendo que caiga de rodillas...

Agente 19A: ¡Vamos! ¡Veamos qué puedes hacer mano a mano!

En ese instante Coop se da vuelta y le apunta con otra arma láser, llevaba dos encima...

Coop: (nervioso) ¡Date vuelta!

Agente 19A: Eres un maldit-

Coop: ¡Date vuelta!

Agente 19A: (se da vuelta) Voy a atraparte, lo sabes, ¿No? No volverás a ver la luz del día en tu planeta, el cual será nuestro... ¿Me oyes?

El gato se da vuelta, el humano ya se fue...

_**Calles de Gatunus...**_

Coop: Uhhh...

Burtonberger está desconcertado al ver la magnitud del planeta de los gatos alienígenas, entra en pánico al escuchar nuevamente una turba de felinos enfurecidos de antes por lo que abre una rejilla y se tira sin pensarlo dos veces...

Coop: (cae en agua podrida) ¡Puaj! ¡Ugh! Estoy cansado de este planeta... Oh no...

El chico empieza a buscar el arma entre el agua ya que esta se cayó, se desespera pero se queda paralizado al ver unos patas en frente de él...

Gato desahuciado: ¿Buscabas esto?

Coop se queda en completo silencio viendo a este gato el cual porta abrigos como si fuese un vagabundo de la Tierra hasta que, sorpresivamente, el felino le entrega el arma...

Gato desahuciado: ¿Te molestaría acompañarme?

El gato desahuciado se da vuelta y comienza a caminar dejando a Coop atónito, este procede a seguirlo...


	4. Kid vs Kat: Atrapado v4

**_Centro comercial de Bootsville..._**

Por fuera del establecimiento Millie está engrapando carteles de su hermano, apenas engrapa el primero Sr. Gato se queda viendo la foto de Coop detenidamente...

Millie: Así que... ¿Por qué Coop se peleó con ustedes?

Lorne: Bueno, uhh...

Harley: Por esto, mira.

El menor de los dos hermanos mete la mano en su gorro y de ahí saca la cámara que utilizaban para grabar a Coop y esta, como se vió antes, está rota en pedazos.

Sr. Gato: (levanta la ceja) Meowww

Millie: Wow, no puedo creer que Coop haya hecho eso a propósito

Lorne: Bueno, créelo porque así fue.

Millie: ¿Pero qué hay de la pelea?

Harley: Eso fue una cosa de locos, Chico Gato estaba peor que nunca, él-

Lorne: (codea a Lorne) Viejo. A lo que nos referimos es que Coop ha hecho cosas raras, y ha destruido cosas pero nunca golpeó a nadie... Hasta ahora.

Estelle: (sale de la nada) ¿No podrá tener algo que ver con el hecho de que lo graben todo el tiempo?

Lorne: Uhhh, ¿Quién eres?

Estelle: ¿Estelle? ¿Clase de ciencias? Me siento detrás de Dennis en la clase de ciencias, de hecho me siente detrás de él en todas las clases desde primer grado...

Harley: Ohhh claaaro, nunca te he visto...

Estelle: (confundida) Porque estás 2 cursos más abajo

Harley: Pero...

Dennis: (viene caminando) Debieron haber pensado mejor todo lo que hicieron con Coop, ¿Saben?

Sr. Gato abre los ojos en grande al verlo llegar pero se hace el desentendido...

Lorne: Amigo, nos dio una paliza, es la primera vez que debo admitir eso

Dennis: No lo justifico Lorne, pero sabes que lo provocaron

Harley: Amigo, ¡Fue un accidente!

Estelle: Grabarlo por dos años no es exactamente un accidente...

Harley: Okay, en serio, ¿De dónde viniste?

Fiona: (caminando molesta) Estelle tiene razón.

Lorne y Harley: (hipnotizados) Hoooola Fiona...

Fiona: Nada de "Hoooola Fiona". ¡Ustedes son perdedores! ¡¿Lo saben?!

Lorne y Harley: (aún hipnotizados) Uhhhhh...

Fiona: Lo grabaron todas las semanas por dos años, ni excepciones, ni cortes, ni un descanso.

Dennis: Lorne, Harley (chasquea los dedos para despabilarlos) ¿Por qué fueron así con Coop?

Harley: Espera, ¿Perdedores?

Lorne: ¿Perdedores?

Fiona: ¡Sí! ¡Fracasados! Veía su estúpido canal cuando estaba afuera de Bootsville y llamaba a Coop para ver si estaba bien porque lo que ustedes le hicieron no-está-bien.

Tanto Millie como Sr. Gato están atentos a la discusión que se está armando...

Lorne: Tengo un moretón en el estómago, mira

Lorne se levanta su sudadera mostrando su barriga con el moretón del golpe que le dio Coop

Fiona: ¡Cúbrete Lorne! Por lo que yo sé te ganaste ese golpe hace mucho tiempo.

Harley: ¿Por qué nos atacas así ahora? No te hicimos nada a ti

Fiona: ¡Son responsables de que Coop no esté aquí ahora! ¡Eso sí me afecta! ¡A ustedes debieron grabarlos cuando se peleaban por su skate en aquella competencia! ¡Para que vean qué tan ridículos son y que no tienen derecho a burlarse de los demás!

Dennis: (agarra a Fiona del hombro) Fiona... Déjalos, no lo vale...

Fiona: Por supuesto que no, nadie los buscaría si ustedes desaparecieran.

Un gran e incómodo silencio queda con las últimas palabras de la rubia...

Millie: ¿Para qué las mochilas? ¿Qué llevan?

Dennis: Solo para que sepan, vamos a hacer lo que sea que haga falta para recuperar a Coop.

Fiona: Lo que sea necesario.

Ambos chicos miran directo a Sr. Gato mientras dicen esto...

Estelle: Entonces...

Millie: ¿No quieres ayudar a repartir carteles de mi hermano?

Estelle: Oh, ya lo estoy haciendo (saca varias hojas), pero los repartiré en otro lado, prefiero hacer este tipo de cosas... Sola...

Millie: Está bien, ¡Cuídate Estelle!

Estelle se aleja y Millie, junto a Lorne y Harley, entran al supermercado.

Millie: ¿Podemos pegar estos adentro?

Empleado: (mira el cartel sin prestar atención) Por supuesto... (lo mira de nuevo al ver la cara de Coop) ¿Qué pasó?

Millie: No está desde hace dos días... ¿No lo habías puesto en tu lista negra de...?

Empleado: Del Mercado Colosal de Cupones, se había metido con mi pirámide de latas. Pero la misma noche evitó que robaran el mercado, obviamente lo quité de la lista negra, eso fue hace ya más de un año... Aunque eventualmente sí nos robaron, pero no importa, siéntanse libres de pegar todos los que quieran

Voz de micrófono: Limpieza al pasillo 6

Empleado: Ugh, no veo la hora de terminar mis estudios...

Lorne: Entonces este no era el empleado que salvó el mercado en el diario, ¿Si no Coop?

Harley: Tal parece... ¿Coop nunca dijo nada Millie? ¿Millie?

La niña ya se les adelantó con los carteles...

_**En Gatunus...**_

Coop está caminando con este extraño felino que por ahora parece estarlo ayudando, pero para nada tranquiliza al muchacho...

Coop: Entonces... ¿Puedo preguntarte?

Gato desahuciado: ¿Qué?

Coop: Tú sabes...

Gato desahuciado: ¿Por qué te estoy ayudando?

Coop: Oh, ¿Me estás ayudando? Por todo lo que sé podrías estar llevándome cara a cara con el Rey

Gato desahuciado: ¿El Rey?

Coop: Sí, ya sabes, ¿Tu líder? En fin, ¿Cómo es que un montón de ratas calv- felinos terminan así?

Gato desahuciado: No hay líderes en Gatunus, solo un montón de cobardes... No necesitamos invadir planetas, pero todos los que piensan diferente somos arrojados aquí...

Coop: ¿Cómo es que hablas mi idioma de todas formas? Dudo que sea un electivo en este planeta.

Gato desahuciado: No jaja, es que... Soy un científico, o bueno, solía serlo...

Coop: El Rey...

Gato desahuciado: (molesto) Él no es mi Rey.

Coop: Ni el mío pero...

Coop se percata de algo y se desespera, camina más rápido y se para en frente del gato alienígena...

Coop: Espera un segundo, eres un científico.

Gato desahuciado: Así es.

Coop: Y estuviste ahí arriba por mucho tiempo.

Gato desahuciado: Bastante.

Coop: ¿Y conoces el lugar bastante también?

Gato desahuciado: Por lo que recuerdo, sí...

Coop: ¡Entonces puedes ayudarme a escapar!

Gato desahuciado: ¿Qué? ¿Del planeta?

Coop: (emocionado) ¡Sí!

Gato desahuciado: ¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?

Coop: Solo necesito una nave, pero también necesito una gran distracción porque si no la destruirán

Gato desahuciado: ¿Y cómo se supone que genere una gran distracción?

Coop: No lo sé, he visto decenas de rat- ahg, felinos que viven como tú, deben estar cansados de vivir así... Quizás... Hacer algo de desorden es lo que necesitan para ser escuchados.

Gato desahuciado: ¡¿Estás sugiriendo una revolución?! ¡¿Contra el Rey?!

Coop: Pensé que dijiste que no era tu Rey.

Gato desahuciado: No va a pasar Coop.

Coop: (se desilusiona) Pero-

Gato desahuciado: No vivimos bien, vivimos pésimo, lo último que nos podemos permitir es que quieran arrestarnos a todos por una revolución. Todo para sacarte a ti del planeta, ¿Por qué haríamos eso?

Coop: ¡Porque lo necesito! ¡He estado dos días aquí y estoy cansado de estar luchando por mi libertad!

Gato desahuciado: Bueno Coop, hemos estado viviendo así por mucho más que dos días, ¿Sabes?

Burtonberger se queda pensativo ya que no es la primera vez que le dicen algo parecido debido a que tampoco es la primera vez que ha estado dos días en un lugar desconocido para él...

Coop: De veras necesito esto...

Gato desahuciado: No puedo hacer nada Coop...

Coop: ¿Entonces por qué estás ayudándome?

Gato desahuciado: No lo sé realmente, supongo que hago lo que puedo...

Coop: (suspira) ¿Dónde estamos yendo de todas formas...?

_**En la Tierra...**_

Sr. Gato está acompañando a Millie por dentro del centro comercial, pegado a ella para evitar que la ira de los amigos de Coop caiga sobre él. De repente su collar suena y emite luz, parece que el Rey quiere hablar con él, el felino se escabulle mirando constantemente para ambos lados y termina metiéndose por debajo de una puerta para entrar a una habitación exclusiva de empleados la cual está vacía.

Rey de Gatunus: (en holograma) Meow, meow meow meow

Sr. Gato: (hace un saludo militar) Meow meow. ¿Meow?

El Rey agarra una caja de Frisky Bits de pescado, la agita y la da vuelta mostrando que está vacía, las órdenes son claras...

Sr. Gato: (asiente nervioso) Meow meow

Rey de Gatunus: Meow.

El felino, subordinado, hace un saludo militar y se corta la llamada. Ante esto suspira nervioso, pero recibe otra llamada.

Sr. Gato: (atiende rápido) ¡¿Meow?!

Dra. Kat: (feliz) Meow, meowww

Sr. Gato: (sonríe) Meow meow meowww...

La felina está proyectada en forma de holograma pero Sr. Gato toma su mano, y ambos juntan cabezas... La gata está contenta pero al escuchar que viene el Rey tiene que colgar.

Dra. Kat: (le envía un beso) Meow meow

Sr. Gato: (se apura) ¡Meow!

Sr. Gato queda parado solo en la mesa, molesto... De repente desde abajo Fiona sale y le da un palazo que lo estrella contra la pared, el felino gruñe pero es agarrado por Dennis...

Fiona: (se acerca de forma intimidante) Vas a traer a Coop de vuelta rata calva.

El gato alienígena se balancea y le da una patada a la rubia liberándose de Dennis y cayendo sobre este en una bola de golpes.

Dennis: ¡Quítate monstruo sin pelo!

El chico le da una patada la cual el felino usa como impulso para caer en una pared y meterse por el sistema de ventilación.

Fiona: (ayuda a Dennis a levantarse) ¡No lo dejemos escapar!

Dennis: ¡Ni que se acerque a Millie!

Los jóvenes salen de la habitación y miran al techo para ver de dónde cae el fenómeno morado.

Dennis: ¡Pasillo 6! ¡Vamos!

En el pasillo está el empleado limpiando de mala gana y Millie pegando carteles mientras tararea una canción, Sr. Gato se arrastra y se asoma para donde está su dueña pero Fiona lo taclea para que no lo vean...

Fiona: ¡Trae a Coop de vuelta!

La rubia le da un muy fuerte puñetazo en la cara al gato, este se queda shockeado al ver la ferocidad con la que lo acaban de atacar. Sr. Gato le da un rodillazo en la costilla, Fiona lo agarra del cuello y lo levanta, Dennis se suma agarrándolo de los pies y lo llevan afuera del centro comercial de una patada...

Sr. Gato: ¡Meowww!

En Gatunus...

Coop ha estado con el extraño felino por ya un tiempo caminando hasta que llegan al final de la alcantarilla dando a una salida...

Gato desahuciado: Llegamos, esto es nuestro "hogar"...

La salida llevaba hasta otro basurero, la diferencia de este es que está lleno de otros gatos en situación de calle, paredes de madera, techos de chapa, fogatas...

Coop: Creo que estuve por aquí antes...

Gato desahuciado: No, es que todos los basureros del planeta se ven iguales, ven conmigo.

Coop: Eh, no es como que tenga otras ideas...

Ambos bajan por una escalera y se adentran en el basural, los otros felinos están haciendo sus cosas y no parecen prestarle mucha atención a Burtonberger, aunque otros sí lo miran de reojo...

Coop: ¿Estás seguro de que todos están de acuerdo con que esté aquí?

Gato desahuciado: Escucha, sé que has estado en un gran lío desde que llegaste, pero necesito que aprendas a aceptar esta ayuda y dejes de dudar tanto. Relájate, debes tener hambre y sueño...

Un acercamiento a la cara del muchacho muestra ojeras y suciedad, además de oírse el sonido de su estómago rugiendo.

Coop: También estoy sucio...

Gato desahuciado: No puedo hacer mucho sobre eso, somos gatos, ¿Sabes?

Coop: Con la comida es más que suficiente, gracias.

Gato desahuciado: Oye, en todas tus fotos siempre tienes la misma ropa, ¿Qué sucede con el abrigo?

Coop: (mira su abrigo color café) Tengo frío, no hay mucho más que decir je...

Gato desahuciado: Yo... (sintiendo lástima) Pasa...

El felino hace que Burtonberger pase a su humilde choza...

_**En la Tierra...**_

Sr. Gato ruge mientras los chicos se le acercan para pelear, pero este no se va a rendir ya que tiene que cumplir una tarea del Rey. El alien salta y le da una patada a Dennis en el hombro, salta por encima de Fiona y apunta con su garra al supermercado, en ese momento expulsa la misma como si fuera un gancho, atraviesa la ventana hasta llegar al pasillo 6 y de ahí agarra varias cajas de Frisky Bits. Fiona y Dennis agarran a Sr. Gato por detrás pero este trae las cajas de alimento hacia donde está, chocando contra los chicos y contra sí mismo, tirándolos al piso...

Fiona: ¿Qué rayos hace?

Dennis: Seguro busca comida para su planeta.

El gato alienígena rápidamente comienza a sacar dispositivos pequeños los cuales pega en las cajas haciendo que estas se tele transporten.

Dennis: Te lo dije.

Fiona agarra una piedra y se la arroja a Sr. Gato en la cara haciendo que se caiga de espalda, ahí ella comienza a patear las cajas para romperlas, el felino ve esto y salta sobre la rubia agarrándola de los pelos y haciéndola caer al piso. Dennis ve esto y le da una patada al fenómeno lampiño.

Dennis: ¡Rata calva! ¡Devuélveme a mi mejor amigo en este instante!

Sr. Gato: ¡Ruarghhh!

Fiona: ¡No nos interesa!

La chica agarra al felino de la pata para que se arrodille y que el otro chico le dé una patada en el mentón.

Sr. Gato: (adolorido) Meowww...

Sr. Gato cae al lado de una caja de Frisky Bits, y también la tele transporta antes de levantarse...

_**En Gatunus...**_

Coop está sentado pensativo hasta que el gato que lo ha estado ayudando entra con comida...

Gato desahuciado: Siguen siendo cabezas de pescado pero al menos las calentamos

Coop: (las huele) Gracias...

Coop comienza a comer, no es sabroso pero al menos está mejor que lo que le dieron la última vez que comió, hace dos días...

Gato desahuciado: Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu historia?

Coop: (masticando) ¿Mi historia?

Gato desahuciado: Sí, tu historia. Todos en este planeta parecen estar aterrados de ti, pero ahora que te veo... No pareces tan atemorizante, no como para tener un ejército entero detrás de ti al menos...

Coop: No sé si sentirme halagado o atacado.

Gato desahuciado: (se ríe) No voy a mentirte, esperaba que fueras más alto

Ambos se ríen, Coop nota que se siente a gusto hablando con este felino que ha vivido en la basura por ya hace un largo tiempo...

Coop: Mi historia... Como puedes ver es bastante loca...

El chico se ríe pero nota que el felino lo mira atento, intenta encontrar las palabras para contar todo lo que ha pasado en estos 2 años pero no las encuentra...

Gato desahuciado: ¿Qué pasa?

Coop: Es solo que... No puedo, no sé por dónde empezar...

Gato desahuciado: Tan mal, ¿Verdad? (ve que el chico no responde) Escucha, ¿Quieres que me vaya? Te puedes acostar, dormir un rato y-

Coop: No... Yo... Quiero hablar...

Coop suspira y el felino lo mira detenidamente...

_**En la Tierra...**_

Millie termina de engrapar el último cartel, Lorne y Harley hacen lo mismo y se preparan para salir del establecimiento...

Empleado: ¡Espera!

Millie: ¿Uh?

Empleado: Este Coop es un buen chico, cuando lo encuentren denle esto, nueva edición limitada...

El chico del supermercado les da una Blastibola con los colores azul y rojo y un número 13, distinta a la anterior que era azul y amarilla y con el número 1.

Lorne: Wowwww

Harley: No necesito verlo para saber que brilla

Millie: Es muy amable de tu parte, gracias señor

Empleado: ¿Señor?

Millie: Espero que lo encontremos pronto

Lorne: Lo haremos Millie... (mira la pelota) ¿Puedo?

Millie: (se la guarda) Nop, es para Coop.

_Los niños caminan hasta la salida..._

Dennis y Fiona siguen peleando, Sr. Gato agarra a Fiona por la mochila y la hace caer, Dennis lo agarra y le hace una llave para que la rubia se levanta dándole una patada en el estómago...

Millie y los hermanos destrucción salen por lo que Dennis y Fiona se detienen y proceden a irse...

Dennis: Esto está lejos de acabarse.

Fiona: Puedes apostarlo.

Sr. Gato: Meow.

La niña no ve a los otros chicos pero sí a su mascota por lo que la agarra...

Millie: Vamos a buscar más carteles, Sr. Gato

Millie agarra al gato y se va caminando, está atardeciendo, Lorne y Harley la siguen y de fondo se ve al empleado del supermercado quejándose por el cristal roto y las cajas de Frisky Bits...

Empleado: Awwww ¡¿Pero qué rayos pasó?!

**_En Gatunus..._**

Coop: Okay, ¿Qué quieres saber?

Gato desahuciado: Por el principio, ¿Cómo conociste a 27B?

Coop: Tonto juego de baseball

Gato desahuciado: ¿Qué es baseball?

Coop: Un tonto juego, no es importante

Gato desahuciado: Eso fue hace 2 años, ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?

Coop: Sr. Gato me tendió una trampa...

Gato desahuciado: No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué lo llamas Sr. Gato?

Coop: Ese es... Ese es el nombre que mi hermana le puso

Gato desahuciado: ¿Tu hermana te ayuda a combatirlo?

Coop: No, es... Mucho más complicado que eso...

Gato desahuciado: ¿Lo protege?

Coop: Sí, pero ella no sabe que él es un alienígena

Gato desahuciado: Pero ella también fue encarcelada aquí hace un año, ¿Cómo es que no lo sabe todavía?

Coop: Porque cuando volvimos Sr. Gato creó un arma para borrar memorias y... Bueno, bam...

Gato desahuciado: Lo mismo pasó con los muchachos de la destrucción, asumo

Coop: Lorne y Harley, destruyeron una estatua, ¿Verdad?

Gato desahuciado: No tengo ni idea de la cantidad de cosas que destruyeron, solo sé que salieron de nuestros bolsillos, cuando teníamos...

Coop: ¿Usan dinero en Gatunus?

Gato desahuciado: Ya no, usamos trueque. ¿"Lorne" y "Harley" son tus amigos también?

Coop: Es complicado...

Gato desahuciado: Las relaciones humanas son complicadas por lo que veo

Coop: No te equivocas... (suspira) Ellos son mis amigos, pero nos metimos en una pele- yo nos metí en una pelea porque me cansé de que se burlaran de mí...

Gato desahuciado: No le veo lo malo a eso, nadie debería burlarse de los demás, cuando era joven también tenía gente burlándose de mí

Coop: Espera, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Gato desahuciado: Años gato, no lo entenderías

Coop: Bueno, pero lo que hice no estuvo bien... Antes me molestaban sus burlas pero ahora no me interesaban, solo los golpé porque estaba molesto ese día por... Otras cosas...

Gato desahuciado: ¿Quieres hablar de esas otras cosas? ¿O eso sería meterse en terreno personal?

Coop: Oh, eso es terreno muy personal, demasiado personal.

Gato desahuciado: Ey, eres mi invitado, no mi prisionero. No tienes que hablar de algo que no quieras

Coop: No, está bien, te lo debo por todo esto

Gato desahuciado: No me debes nada.

Coop: Solo he notado que... (se frustra) Yo nunca... Consigo lo que quiero. No puedo tener buenas notas en la escuela, no puedo ser el orgullo de papá, no puedo hacer que Millie vea la verdad sobre toda su raza... Ni siquiera puedo decirle a Fiona lo que siento. No puedo vencer a Sr. Gato ni afrontar todo lo que ha pasado y ahora estoy aquí, en este planeta, solo... Al menos hasta que tú llegaste...

Gato desahuciado: ¿Quién es Fiona?

Coop: Ella es la otra chica que había venido a este planeta conmigo, además de Millie

Gato desahuciado: Ohhh, la chica rubia

Coop: Sí...

Gato desahuciado: Esa chica sí que tiene buena puntería, vi algunos videos donde todos ustedes disparaban. Ella es con la que menos quisiera meterme de ustedes jajaja

Coop: (riéndose) Sabia decisión

Gato desahuciado: ¿Es muy peligrosa?

Coop: Para ustedes lo es.

Gato desahuciado: ¿Para ti no?

Coop: ¡Oh no, para nada, para mí es letal!

Gato desahuciado: Quisieras que fuese tu hembra, ¿Verdad?

Coop: Lo deseo mucho... (nervioso) Pero no de la forma tenebrosa como lo mencionas tú, es que en la Tierra no decimos "hembra", "novia" suena mucho mejor...

Gato desahuciado: ¿Y qué te detiene? Además del miedo, ¿Acaso no le gustas también?

Coop: Nunca tenemos tiempo para conversar ni llegar a eso, ha habido tanto caos, destrucción, y hasta muerte... En estos últimos meses...

Gato desahuciado: Lamento mucho oír eso...

Coop: Después de ver este lugar, yo soy el que lamenta que esté pasando esto...

Gato desahuciado: Sí... Me encantaría vivir una vida normal pero no quisiera ver otra especie viviendo en esclavitud... Así que no te culpes como lo hace todo este planeta, además, si los de allá arriba tomaran tu planeta se desharía en 2 años máximo.

Coop: Sí, por lo que sé este es su quinto planeta en 10 años...

Gato desahuciado: Una desgracia para el universo...

Coop: Una desgracia que detendré, pero realmente necesito irme de aquí en cuanto antes.

Gato desahuciado: Ya hablamos de est-

Coop: ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Pero por favor! ¡Ayúdenme a conseguir una nave!

Algunos gatos, también desahuciados, escuchan desde afuera y se asoman a la conversación. Estos comienzan a hablar dejando a Coop callado y muy nervioso...

Gato desahuciado: (hablando con los gatos) ¿Qué? Ohhh

Coop: ¿Qué están diciendo?

Gato desahuciado: Están hablando sobre "El deseo"...

Coop: ¿"El deseo"?

Todos los felinos que están alrededor se ríen alegremente...

Gato desahuciado: Empezó como un chiste, pero lo que más deseamos es devolverle al Rey lo que nos hace pasar, esto es humillante. Así que lo que más deseamos es verlo humillado frente a todos...

Coop: ¿De qué forma?

Gato desahuciado: A eso viene, lo que desearíamos ver es que lo golpén en la cara frente a todos, eso sería lo más humillante para alguien tan egocéntrico y auto adulador... Haríamos lo que sea si viéramos eso, ¡Nos volveríamos locos!

Gatos alrededor: ¡Meow!

Coop se queda pensativo mientras los felinos se ríen...

Gato desahuciado: (riéndose) Okay, okay, déjenme seguir hablando con mi invitado, ¡Váyanse! ¡Meow, meow!

Los otros gatos se van dejando a este par solos otra vez.

Coop: Me preguntaste por qué lo llamo Sr. Gato, ¿Pero por qué lo llaman 27B?

Gato desahuciado: ¿No sabes cómo funciona la clasificación de agentes?

Coop: ¿La qué? Literalmente no sé nada de nada...

Gato desahuciado: (suspira) Los de la clase de 27B, los agentes B, son aquellos que son enviados a planetas para estudiarlos, cumplir misiones y, finalmente, formar un enlace o vínculo entre el mismo y el actualmente habitado por nosotros para que sea invadido y tomado por nosotros...

Coop: Pero si él es el Agente número 27, ¿Qué hay de los otros?

Gato desahuciado: Oh, esos están en otros planetas pero la Tierra es el único planeta viable para nosotros, los estudiamos antes de enviar a un Agente, tu planeta es rico en todo, sobre todo en comida, tuve la oportunidad de probar esos "Frisky Bits de pescado", son una delicia jaja

Coop: Sí, Sr. Gato ama esas cosas... ¿Y qué hay de los otros?

Gato desahuciado: ¿Cuales otros?

Coop: Todos.

Gato desahuciado: Bueno, además de los clase B están ya los clase C que serían los soldados normales que ya te habrás cansado de ver, (susurra) son idiotas... Y luego están aquellos altos y de hombros anchos, esos son los Guardias Reales, para el Rey duh, no entran en ninguna categoría ya que son algo aparte...

Coop: ¿Y cuántos agentes hay en cada grupo?

Gato desahuciado: Siempre se siguen agregando más, no sabría decirte...

Coop: ¿Qué hay de los Agentes A?

Gato desahuciado: Son el peor tipo de soldados que pueden atacarte, demasiado viciosos...

Coop: ¿Qué función cumplen?

Gato desahuciado: Ellos son superiores a los clase B porque solo se dedican a invadir planetas y someter a sus civilizaciones, pueden liderar y son bastante listos en combate, en su mayoría.

Coop: ¿Entonces los Agentes B hacen los enlaces y los A invaden?

Gato desahuciado: Exacto.

Coop: Y... ¿Qué sabes del Agente 19A?

Gato desahuciado: Hmmmm, tienes a un fuerte Agente detrás tuyo, como dije los clase A son los peores, tanto en carácter como fuerza

Coop: (mostrándose algo adolorido) Ni que lo digas.

Gato desahuciado: Pero es un bruto, no tanto como los Guardias Reales pero aún así, tiene un arma y sus puños, no ve formas de usar lo que tiene alrededor, su ambiente, podrías usar eso contra él. Si tienes suerte no tendrás que enfrentarlo, sería lo mejor...

Coop: No lo sé... El Rey parece tenerlo a raya buscándome...

Gato desahuciado: Que no se te suba a la cabeza pero pareces mucho más listo que ese tipo, no puedo creer que haya logrado conquistar 5 planetas...

Coop nota que finalmente está hablando con madurez con alguien, se siente a gusto...

Coop: Todos en este planeta están intentando arrancarme la cabeza de un mordisco, es muy extraño que alguien quiera ayudarme...

Gato desahuciado: Parece ser que era lo que necesitabas, también.

Coop: Sí, no sabes lo agradecido que estoy... Pero necesito decirte algo.

Gato desahuciado: Adelante...

Coop: Tarde o temprano, voy a intentar irme de este planeta, necesito saber si tú estarás de mi lado.

Gato desahuciado: No lo sé... (levanta los platos) Todo lo que puedo decirte es que puedes estar aquí el tiempo que desees mientras no nos descubran...

Coop: ¿Entonces no estás negando que podrías ayudarme?

Gato desahuciado: (sonríe de costado) Todo a su tiempo chico humano...

_El felino se va dejando a Coop para que pueda descansar, este se acuesta y se queda mirando el techo el cual tiene un agujero que deja ver las estrellas..._


	5. Kid vs Kat: Atrapado v5

**_2 semanas después..._**

Coop se despierta tranquilo en una casa precaria, se sirve un poco de agua caliente para comenzar el día, y suspira...

Gato desahuciado: (se asoma por la puerta) ¿Estás listo?

Coop: Por supuesto.

Ambos salen y comienzan a caminar por el basurero mientras los demás gatos que lo habitan hacen sus actividades diarias, Coop nota a 2 felinos intentando levantar una pared de madera pero no tienen buen agarre, el chico se acerca y con su ayuda logran levantarla. Aquellos dos felinos le agradecen y le sonríen...

Coop: ¡De nada muchachos!

El humano y su compañero siguen caminando, Burtonberger continua ayudando gente y el gato desahuciado solo lo observa con mucha atención. Coop ve a otro grupo de felinos tirando de una soga para sacar agua de un pozo pero tampoco tienen buen agarre por lo que este se vuelve a meter y los ayuda a sacar el balde a tirones.

Gatos: (contentos) ¡Meow meow!

Coop: ¡No hay de qué!

De repente un gatito pequeño tira del pantalón de Coop para llamar su atención...

Gatito: ¿Meow?

Coop: ¿Qué pasa pequeño?

El gato pequeño le señala un juguete que quedó arriba de un estante que no alcanza.

Coop: Ohhh, es eso, toma chiquitín...

Gatito: ¿Meow meow?

Coop: (disimulando que no entiende) Ehhhh, la gracia de tener pulgares

Coop le hace una seña con el pulgar arriba la cual el gatito imita antes de irse caminando torpemente.

Coop: Awwww

Gato desahuciado: Realmente adorable...

Coop: No puedo creer que les decía ratas calvas

Gato desahuciado: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En serio?!

Coop: Sí... Lo lamento.

Gato desahuciado: Yo... Acepto tu disculpa.

Ambos se terminan riendo...

Coop: No puedes culparme después de lo que es convivir con 27B-, es decir, Sr. Gato

Gato desahuciado: Sigue siendo algo bastante ofensivo

Coop: También les decía fenómenos lampiños

Gato desahuciado: Ustedes humanos insultan mejor de lo que hablan...

Coop: Eso sí aplica para algunos...

Ambos suben una escalera hacia un techo que da una vista un poco clara de la ciudad arriba, Coop se queda pensativo...

Gato desahuciado: (le agarra el hombro) Lo lamento...

Coop: Los extraño tanto...

Gato desahuciado: ¿Dennis y Fiona?

Coop: A todos, y a todo... Al menos no estoy desamparado...

Gato desahuciado: Ni lo menciones, de hecho ha sido bastante útil tenerte aquí, nos agradas y tienes pulgares jaja

Coop: Sí... No ha sido tan malo estar aquí... Pero necesito volver a La Tierra.

Gato desahuciado: Algo surgirá Coop, aún tienes posibilidades, no olvides que te lo está diciendo un científico.

Coop: ¿Pero cuándo? ¿Y cuántas posibilidades tengo?

Gato desahuciado: Lamento no poder hacer más...

Coop: (se molesta) Mejor no hablemos de esa parte.

Burtonberger se intenta alejar del felino.

Gato desahuciado: ¡Hago lo mejor que puedo! ¿Sabes? Pero no puedo arriesgar a todos los de aquí para invadir el Castillo.

Coop: Oye, ya te dije que no te culpo por no poder ayudarme, y no te lo estoy echando en cara. ¡Pero no puedo pretender que no extraño mi planeta! Adoro a tu gente y todo pero extraño mi casa y mi familia.

Gato desahuciado: Entiendo eso, pero se siente de esa forma.

Coop: ¡No te preocupes! ¿Okay? A partir de ahora me guardaré esos comentarios, te lo debo por darme refugio.

Gato desahuciado: ¡No me debes!

Coop: (mientras baja) Ajá, sí...

El chico humano se mete a su habitación e intenta concentrarse en otra cosa...

**_En otro lado del planeta..._**

Sr. Gatito prende un equipo de música y lo coloca encima de una tabla a todo volumen, todos están muy ocupados en la búsqueda de Coop que ya nadie lo vigila, ahí mismo utiliza su collar para mover la tabla. Al ver que funciona decide subirse a la tabla y moverla con el collar permitiéndole volar por la ciudad con gran rapidez...

Sr. Gatito: ¡Meowwwhahahahaaa!

El gato alienígena sostiene el equipo de música y hace piruetas y acrobacias, comienza a meterse en los basurales para molestar a los felinos desahuciados con la música y golpeando las montañas para tirar la basura. En una mala pasada este pierde el equilibrio y cae atravesando el techo de una vivienda humilde...

Sr. Gatito: (mareado) Meowwww...

Coop: ¡¿Pero qué?! ¿Estás bie-

La música se corta en el momento que estos hacen contacto visual y solo queda un rotundo silencio...

Gato desahuciado: ¡Coop! ¿Estás bien? (entra y ve a Sr. Gatito) No...

Sr. Gatito se levanta despacio y confundidísimo trata de irse por la puerta...

Coop: No, no, espera...

El hijo del Rey choca con el compañero de Coop y del susto se da vuelta dándole una patada.

Gato desahuciado: ¡Ugh!

Coop: ¡Oye!

Sr. Gatito intenta escalar para escapar por el agujero que hizo en el techo pero Coop lo agarra del pie y lo arroja contra una pared, el gato activa su collar...

Coop: Maldición...

Burtonberger se lanza a atacar pero Sr. Gatito lo intercepta con su collar, el gato desahuciado también intenta pelear pero el otro felino lanza a Coop contra él.

Los tres salen por la puerta de la choza, Coop y el felino de la calle intentan sostener a Sr. Gatito pero este usa su collar para agarrar un bote de basura y arrojárselo al humano, y a su amigo le da varios golpes a modo de rabieta hasta que lo suelta, de ahí corre, se sube a otra tabla y se va volando del lugar.

Coop arroja una lata y lo golpea en la cabeza pero el gato sigue volando hasta lograr escaparse…

Gato desahuciado: Oh no...

Ambos quedan mirándose con incertidumbre...

**_En La Tierra..._**

Dennis y Fiona salen del bosque de Bootsville cansados y sucios...

Fiona: Lo vencemos pero siempre encuentra una forma de escapar. ¡Y ahora hace una semana que no aparece!

Dennis: Podría estar en la casa, solo que no lo vemos salir ni entrar... Pero no podemos preguntarle a Millie-

Fiona: Dennis... Han pasado dos semanas. Dijimos lo que sea necesario.

Dennis: No voy a espiar a la hermana de mi mejor amigo Fiona, Sr. Gato no está ahí de todas formas. Mira... Vamos a reagruparnos y empezar mañana temprano, porque también estoy desesperado, pero necesitamos ser más listos que él...

Fiona: Tienes razón, es solo que... Maldición...

Dennis usa la intuición y abraza a Fiona, esta acepta el abrazo y se lo devuelve...

Fiona: Lo extraño...

Dennis: Yo también...

Ambos se van a sus respectivas casas...

**_Dennis entra..._**

Henry: ¡Hola hijo! ¿Cómo estás?

Dennis: (suspira) Mal...

Henry: (sirve 2 tés y le lleva uno) Lo sé... ¿No hubo resultados hoy tampoco?

Dennis: Sabes que no.

Henry: ¿Qué tan lejos pudo haberse ido?

Dennis: Bueno, estamos hablando de Coop después de todo... Solo espero que esté bien, en donde sea que esté...

Dennis comienza a tomar su té mientras su padre le pone una mano en el hombro...

**_Fiona entra..._**

La Sra. Munson está preparando la cena y hablando por teléfono fijo tratando de que el cable le alcance. La rubia entra y acaricia al perro de su tía abuela.

Fiona: (con media sonrisa) Hola Gruñidor

Sra. Munson: (cuelga y se da vuelta) Oh, ¡Hola Fiona!

Fiona: Déjame ayudarte tía Munson…

Fiona pone el teléfono fijo en la base y ayuda a llevar la cacerola de sopa a la mesa, ambas se sientan.

Sra. Munson: Estaba hablando con tus padres.

Fiona: ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo están?

Sra. Munson: Ellos están bien, solo preocupados por ti...

Fiona: Okay

La rubia no indaga y muestra desinterés mientras come...

Sra. Munson: Quieren venir a buscarte.

Fiona: (con ojeras) Diles que me iré cuando encontremos a Coop.

Sra. Munson: (entre dientes) Burtonberger.

Fiona: ¿Qué?

Sra. Munson: Ya has faltado a clases por 2 semanas, además, va a aparecer tarde o temprano, no es la primera vez que hace algo así.

Fiona: Uh, de hecho lo es.

Sra. Munson: ¿Y por qué te preocupa tanto?

Fiona: ¿Por qué crees?

Sra. Munson: No lo sé, lo único que sé es que es un delincuente juvenil, igual que su padre a su edad.

Fiona: Realmente no creo eso del Señor B, tía Munson.

Sra. Munson: No es sobre si lo crees o no, es un hecho, me encanta tenerte aquí pero tienes que ir a la escuela.

Fiona: Cuando encontremos a Coop, no antes.

Sra. Munson: Sé por qué haces esto. Pero ninguna tatara tatara tatara sobrina va fraternizar con un Burtonberger.

Fiona: Me preocupo por él como una amiga, si eso te despreocupa. (se bebe la sopa y se levanta) Buenas noches.

Sra. Munson: (habla para sí misma) No te creo...

**_En Gatunus..._**

Todos los gatos del basurero están enloquecidos, la mayoría está juntando sus cosas con la intención de irse y otros simplemente se intentan esconder porque no tienen otro lugar a donde ir...

Coop y el gato desahuciado están tomando las cosas de la choza, el joven saca el arma láser de su bolsillo y la mantiene en su mano, el felino al ver esto se lo queda mirando a ojos de huevo.

Gato desahuciado: ¡¿Tenías un arma?! No sé para que lo pregunto si lo sé, ¡Tenías un arma! ¡¿Por qué no le disparaste?!

Coop: Ugh ¡Esto otra vez! ¡¿Tú le habrías disparado?!

Gato desahuciado: Yo... Maldición...

Coop: Exacto, yo no soy así, supongo que es otra cosa que tenemos en común.

Gato desahuciado: Okay, ahora mismo no importa qué tenemos en común, porque el Agente 19A va a caer aquí con todo el peso de Gatunus.

Coop: (suspira) Debería empezar a marcharme entonces...

Gato desahuciado: No.

Coop: ¿Qué? ¡Pero van a venir a saquear todo aquí! ¡Para llegar a mí!

Gato desahuciado: Van a hacer eso estés aquí o no Coop. ¿A dónde irías además? Vamos a intentar esconderte lo mejor que podamos, solo si te descubren definitivamente te irás.

Coop: Está bien.

Gato desahuciado: Ellos ya habrán cubierto las zonas de aquí alrededor y entonces vendrán a este lugar, te esconderás aquí mismo.

El gato señala el piso dejando a Coop confundido...

Coop: ¿El piso?

El felino alienígena levanta una tabla dejando ver un lugar en donde el chico cabe...

Coop: Ohhhhh

Gato desahuciado: El truco más viejo del libro, incluso ustedes los humanos los usaron durante sus tiempos más oscuros, ¡Sus dictaduras!

Coop: Sí...

**_Varias horas pasan, en la Tierra comienza a amanecer..._**

Fiona despierta, se viste, toma su mochila y baja rapidísimo mientras toma un licuado.

Sra. Munson: Espera.

Fiona: ¿Qué pasa tía Munson? Estoy con prisa.

Sra. Munson: A buscar a Burtonberger, supongo.

Fiona: (suspira molesta) Sí...

Sra. Munson: Eso tendrá que esperar, necesito que me ayudes a armar tus cosas, tus padres vendrán a buscarte más tarde.

Fiona: ¡¿Qué?!

Sra. Munson: Les dije que Burtonberger ya apareció y-

Fiona: ¡Pero eso no es verdad!

Sra. Munson: No me grites, estoy aquí y aún no estoy sorda.

Fiona: ¡Ughhh! Sé que te cae mal y todo pero realmente estás... Siendo... ¡Una vieja amargada!

Sra. Munson: (luego de un silencio) ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Fiona: ¡Lo que escuchaste! ¡Estoy harta de que seas tan malvada con él! ¡Con su padre! ¡Y ahora conmigo!

Sra. Munson: ¡Sabía que esto pasaría! ¡Burtonberger! ¡Un delincuente juvenil saliendo con mi tatara tatara tatara sobrina!

Fiona: ¡¿Qué?! Tiene un nombre, ¿Sabes? ¡Es Coop y ni siquiera lo conoces! ¡Ni lo dejas terminar sus oraciones, no es tonto, ni malvado y ciertamente no moja sus pantalones!

Sra. Munson: ¡Deja de discutir Fiona!

Fiona: ¡¿O qué?!

Sra. Munson: ¡Nunca debí dejar que se te acercara!

Fiona: ¡Pues qué mal! ¡Porque yo fui quién se le acercó!

Sra. Munson: ¡¿Ah sí?!

Fiona: ¡Sí! Yo me le acerqué en la cerca, yo le tejí un gorro de esquiar aunque él haya terminado recibiendo una bufanda. ¡¿Quieres saber por qué?!

Sra. Munson: ¡¿Por qué?!

Fiona: ¡Porque me gusta!

La anciana queda shockeada dejando un gran silencio en la habitación...

Fiona: Me gusta... De verdad me gusta... Yo... Ni siquiera sé para qué te mentí, pero... Voy a salir a buscarlo. Te guste o no. Lamento que esto haya tenido que pasar...

Fiona sale de la casa y ahí nomás está Dennis esperándola...

Dennis: ¿Estamos bien?

Fiona: Sabes que no, vamos.

Ambos empiezan a caminar pero de repente ven destellos de luces en el cielo...

Dennis: Es él, ¡Vamos!

Dennis y Fiona corren hasta el lugar de donde salían los destellos y ven a Sr. Gato preparando un portal gigante, este nota las luces por lo que, nervioso, intenta cubrir la parte de arriba. Cuando baja sigue trabajando pero escucha a los chicos salir de los arbustos y se da vuelta molesto...

Fiona: Esto termina ahora.

Fiona da un paso pero el felino dispara un láser al piso con su garra como si fuese una pistola.

Sr. Gato: (en negación) Meowowww...

Dennis intenta dar un paso pero el gato alienígena le hace lo mismo.

Fiona y Dennis se miran y asienten con la cabeza...

Sr. Gato: (apuntándoles con las dos manos) ¡Meow!

Dennis corre para un costado haciendo que Sr. Gato le dispare varias veces, Fiona aprovecha y le arroja su mochila a la cual el felino le dispara rompiéndola, esto causa que las cosas que llevaba adentro caigan sobre él...

Sr. Gato: ¡Meow!

Fiona corre y agarra a Sr. Gato de las manos apenas se levanta, este intenta dispararle pero la rubia le corre el brazo haciendo que le dé al portal.

Dennis: ¡No te dejaremos invadir La Tierra! ¡Con o sin Coop!

El joven corre y salta con una patada tirando al gato al suelo nuevamente...

Fiona: (se le sube) ¡Tráenos a Coop de vuelta!

Sr. Gato: ¡Meowwww!

El gato con una patada tira a Fiona para atrás pero Dennis le da un puñetazo, la rubia le arroja unas piedras pero el felino les dispara y se sube en la cima del portal para que no lo agarren...

Sr. Gato: (apuntándoles) ¡Meow meow! ¡Meowww!

Fiona: ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a Coop?! ¡Y a nosotros!

Dennis: ¡¿Acaso perdiste tu empatía desde la vez que nos ayudaste?! ¡Seguro, te mentimos pero-

Fiona: ¡Ya supéralo rata calva!

Sr. Gato no responde por lo que los chicos agarran dos palos de metal que cayeron de la mochila de Fiona y empiezan a doblar las vigas que sostienen el portal hasta que hacen que este se caiga, Sr. Gato usa sus alas plegables y cae furioso...

**_En Gatunus..._**

Gato desahuciado: Okay, así está bien.

Coop y el felino están probando cómo esconder al primero, pero de repente escuchan autos frenar afuera...

Gato desahuciado: Ni un sonido.

El gato desahuciado pone la tabla sobre Burtonberger y encima de eso una alfombra polvorienta que le tira mugre en la cara a Coop...

Coop: Ugh...

El felino vagabundo sale afuera y se encuentra con el Agente 19A bajando de un vehículo, a su alrededor hay varios otros autos con muchos Agentes clase C entrando a las casas y buscando al fugitivo...

Gato desahuciado: 19A...

Agente 19A: Parece que tienes un "intruso"

Gato desahuciado: Eso me dijeron.

19A no le sigue el juego y lo agarra del abrigo intimidándolo...

Agente 19A: Espero que me dejes hacerme cargo de este "intruso" que lleva 2 semanas en tu casa, porque si no tendrás problemas conmigo.

Gato desahuciado: (suspira) Pasa como si fuera tu casa entonces...

Agente 19A: Que bueno que no lo es, tampoco debería ser la tuya pero decidiste ir en contra de lo que te pidieron...

Gato desahuciado: Ugh, si nos hubieran hecho inventar máquinas purificadoras de aire o máquinas para destruir basura a nivel atómico en vez de armas nadie tendría que vivir aquí. ¿Y aun así crees que necesitamos invadir planetas?

Agente 19A: Mejor pregunta, ¿Para qué un felino pobre tendría una alfombra?

Gato desahuciado: Soy un científico 19A, me gusta mantener clase.

Agente 19A: Eras un científico, ahora ya no eres nada.

Gato desahuciado: Al menos tengo una alfombra decente.

Agente 19A: Ya no.

El felino patea la alfombra y Coop cierra los ojos para que la claridad no los resalte, para suerte de él 19A no lo ve.

Agente 19A: (se le acerca de costado) La única razón por la que no te llevo a prisión es porque no le importas nadie, no por gratitud a tus servicios previos.

19A se va pero pisa en falso una de las maderas rompiéndola y exponiendo a Coop

Agente 19A: ¡Bastardo!

Coop salta de ahí con un puñetazo, intenta sacar su arma pero el Agente le sostiene el brazo por lo que forcejea con el mismo.

Gato desahuciado: ¡Wow!

El felino pretende tropezarse también y chocando a 19A.

Agente 19A: ¡Ruargh!

El gato desahuciado le dice a Coop que corra con la mirada...

Gato desahuciado: Lo siento, yo-

Agente 19A: ¡Idiota!

Coop ya está corriendo, 19A se levanta y va a la puerta pero el felino vagabundo tira de una soga haciendo que basura caiga sobre el Agente retrasándolo un poco.

Agente 19A: (sale) ¡Arregla tu casa!

Coop: (corriendo con todas sus fuerzas) No mires atrás, no mires atrás, no mires atrás

Agente 19A: (ruge a los soldados) ¡Por allá! ¡Síganlo! ¡Olvídense de los de abajo! (mirando al desahuciado) Lidiaré con ellos luego.

De repente todos comienzan a correr y a disparar hacia el humano, la cacería ha comenzado…

Burtonberger frena atrás de una montaña de basura para recuperar su aliento y se asusta al ver pasar los disparos, de repente ve una pieza de metal y una soga y se le ocurre una idea...

Coop: Por favor funciona...

El joven humano sale corriendo con la pieza de metal atada a la espalda haciendo que los disparos reboten o impacten sin llegar a él, de ahí sube la montaña de basura más alta.

El Agente 19A ve esto y agarra un arma más pesada, este le dispara un explosivo a Coop mientras sube haciendo que se caiga pero este vuelve a levantarse y a subir, lo mismo vuelve a pasar. Cuando está a punto de llegar 19A le dispara directo a Burtonberger pero este llega justo a la cima y salta, subiendo a las calles de Gatunus, con la explosión detrás de él.

Burtonberger ve a un soldado común en una moto avanzada de Gatunus que levita, hablando con una felina, el chico corre, lo patea y se sube al vehículo, robándoselo. 19A toma otra moto y persigue al humano, estos pasan por las calles sin problemas hasta que se encuentran con una multitud de personas...

Coop: Aquí vamos...

Coop va por los costados evitando chocar a los civiles pero choca las bolsas que llevaba uno por esquivar a una felina que llevaba a su hijo.

Coop: (con la bolsa en la cara) ¡Ugh! (ve sus brazos) ¡Ahh!

Burtonberger ve a un tierno bebé gato en sus brazos envuelto en una sábana, mira para atrás pero ve a 19A persiguiéndolo...

Coop: Maldita sea.

El joven frena la moto y da vuelta haciendo que el Agente de Gatunus siga de largo...

Agente 19A: ¡¿Eh?!

Coop vuelve hacia donde estaba la gata alienígena y frena.

Coop: (devuelve al bebé) Lo siento.

Vuelve a arrancar y ahora él está detrás de 19A, pero el felino reduce la velocidad y ahora está lado a lado con el humano por lo que aprovecha y saca su tridente.

Agente 19A: ¡Espero que extrañaras esto!

19A intenta clavar a Coop pero este se aleja muy nervioso, intenta irse para atrás pero el gato frena moviendo el arma. Por suerte Burtonberger se agacha y acelera hasta el castillo...

**_En la Tierra..._**

Sr. Gato les está disparando a Dennis y a Fiona pero estos toman pedazos del portal destruido y se cubren, el felino intenta saltar y rodearlos pero no funciona. El enojo de los jóvenes es mayor que el del gato alienígena...

Dennis choca a Sr. Gato con la pieza de metal y Fiona le arroja una piedra, el felino intenta arañarlos pero Fiona le agarra un brazo, Dennis el otro y ambos lo hacen chocar contra el portal roto.

Sr. Gato no sabe qué hacer contra los dos chicos que están enceguecidos, decide no perder el tiempo y huir pero Dennis le arroja una soga y lo ata...

Sr. Gato: ¡Meow!

El felino sigue intentando irse pero el chico tironea para que se acerque por lo que el gato se le quiere tirar encima pero en ese momento Fiona agarra el otro extremo de la soga y termina de atarlo...

**_Casa Burtonberger..._**

Burt está sentado en el sillón viendo las noticias las cuales hablan de su hijo mostrando su foto, de repente suena el timbre...

El señor se apresura a abrir la puerta y ve a los Oficiales Foreman y Paicot.

Burt: ¡¿Lo encontraron?!

Oficial Paicot: Ehhhh

Oficial Foreman: Lo sentimos, en realidad queremos hacerle más preguntas en cuanto a la desaparición de su hijo señor Burtonberger...

Burt: Pero ya les di todo lo que tengo, les di antecedentes, ubicaciones, personas y objetos personales para sus perros de búsqueda.

Oficial Paicot: Solo necesitamos resolver unas... Pequeñeces je...

Oficial Foreman: ¿Podemos pasar?

Burt: (suspira) Está bien, pero dejo sentado que este es tiempo que están desperdiciando al no buscar a Coop.

Burt deja entrar a los oficiales los cuales se sientan en el sillón, pero el padre de Coop se sienta en la mesa al frente de ellos...

Oficial Paicot: ¿No le gustaría sentarse en una silla? Ya sabe, ¿Más cómodo?

Burt: No gracias, asumo que esto no tardará.

Oficial Foreman: Está bien, ¿Qué cosas le estaban pasando a Coop antes de desaparecer?

Burt: Como ya expliqué ha estado teniendo problemas en la escuela, no solo bajas calificaciones como es habitual, si no que esta vez hubo una pelea. Pero esto sucedió debido a que mi hijo pasó por el regreso de su madre quien terminó yéndose nuevamente... (suspira) Y el gato... Pero eso también siempre ha sido así.

Oficial Foreman: (anotando) Sí, sabemos perfectamente lo del gato, está en los antecedentes...

Oficial Paicot: ¿Cómo está tomando su hija Millie todo lo sucedido?

Burt: Ella... La he notado bastante normal, aunque algo distante, lo que es extraño, ¿Hay algo que tenga que saber?

Oficial Paicot: No, eso es normal, algunos niños se distancian, ella... Está sufriendo en silencio por así decirlo...

Burt: (se agarra el ceño) Santo cielo.

Oficial Foreman: Voy a intentar ser franco señor Burtonberger-

Oficial Paicot: Por favor no se enoje...

Oficial Foreman: Pero, ¿Consideraría que ha sido el mejor padre últimamente?

Burt: ¡¿Qué?!

**_En Gatunus..._**

Coop conduce rápidamente hasta el castillo del Rey, de repente el Agente 19A intenta golpearlo con el tridente por la espalda pero el humano vuelve a agacharse y esta vez agarra el arma, comenzando a forcejear porque ninguno de los dos la suelta... Ambos siguen así hasta que terminan estrellándose contra el castillo y destrozando el tridente, Coop logra frenar un poco pero también se da un feo golpe contra la pared, se levanta rápido de todas formas y entra al castillo con su pistola láser encima...

Al entrar ve a 2 guardias reales que ya están corriendo hacia él, el chico se aterra pero justo ve a su lado a la Dra. Kat que estaba sacando basura química de su laboratorio de mala gana, esta se aterra al verlo...

Coop: ¡Tú!

Dra. Kat: ¡¿Qué?! Yo-

Coop: (la toma de rehén y les apunta a los guardias) ¡No se muevan! ¡Esta es una científica de Gatunus que trabaja para el Rey! ¡De mayor nivel que ustedes!

Los guardias reales se ven forzados a quedarse quietos, de repente el Agente 19A también entra...

Agente 19A: ¡Humano!

Coop: (se da vuelta y le apunta a la Dra. Kat) ¡Ni se te ocurra! No te muevas.

19A también se ve inmovilizado por la escena, Coop solo se apura y entra al ascensor, ahí toca el botón para ir al piso más alto, la sala del Rey...

Dra. Kat: Sabes que estás peleando una causa perdida, ¿Verdad? No te irás de este planeta jamás.

Coop: (la suelta) Oh, ¿De veras? Es lo único que quiero hacer en este instante y nadie me detendrá, (le apunta) mucho menos tú.

Dra. Kat: ¿O qué? ¿Vas a dispararme? Tú no haces eso.

Coop: Solo porque no haga eso no significa que no puedo lastimarte.

Dra. Kat: ¿Ah sí?

La Dra. Kat saca sus garras e intenta atacar a Coop pero este le hace una llave y la vuelve a tener en posición de rehén.

Coop: Cooperarás y harás exactamente lo que te diga, porque de lo contrario le diré al Rey ahora mismo sobre tu relación con Sr. Gato y con eso sabrá exactamente quién nos ayudó a escapar la última vez que vine.

Dra. Kat: ¡No te atreverías! ¡Él no te creería!

Coop: ¡¿Quieres apostarlo?! ¿Para qué mentiría? (al ver que no responde) Eso creí. "La balada de 27B y la mano derecha del Rey"

Dra. Kat: No soy de rango tan alto, ¿Sabes?

Coop: No todavía. Pero por lo que he visto eres la más inteligente en todo este planeta.

El elevador llega a la cima y las puertas del mismo se abren, para sorpresa de Coop pero no para la Doctora hay varios felinos apuntándole, el Rey está en medio de ellos...

Dra. Kat: ¡Te lo dije! ¡Ya suéltame!

Coop: ¡Déjenme ir a mi planeta!

Rey de Gatunus: (sonríe mientras mueve la cabeza en negación) Meow...

Coop: ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! ¡Dame una nave!

Rey de Gatunus: ¿Meow? Pffft

De repente por afuera del balcón cae un gancho con una soga, de esta trepa el Agente 19A apuntándole a Coop...

Agente 19A: ¡Su alteza! ¡Cúbrase!

Rey de Gatunus: (calmado) Meow..

Agente 19A: ¿Qué?

Dra. Kat: ¿Coop? ¡Ya suéltame!

Coop: (le pega el arma a la cabeza) ¡NO!

Agente 19A: (le apunta) ¡Dra. Kat!

Rey de Gatunus: (se ríe) ¡Meowwhaha!

Agente 19A: ¿Su alteza?

Coop: ¡Lo haré!

Agente 19A: ¡No te atrevas!

Coop: ¡No saben de lo que soy capaz!

Dra. Kat: (asustada) ¿Coop?

Agente 19A: ¡Haces algo y eres hombre muerto!

Rey de Gatunus: ¡Meowhahaha!

Coop: ¡Ahhhhh!

Dra. Kat: (aterrada) Por favor... No hagas esto...

Rey de Gatunus: (lo mira a los ojos) Meow.

Burtonberger entra en razón... Pero le apunta al Rey...

Rey de Gatunus: (levanta una ceja) ¿Meow?

Coop: Podría terminar con todo en este instante, pero esto no soy yo...

Coop suelta el arma...

Coop: (con los ojos llorosos y la voz quebrada) Jamás vas a ganar. Por más que jamás vuelva a la Tierra.

En ese instante 19A corre y lo taclea, comienzan a forcejear en el piso pero al final el Agente lo vence y comienza a molerlo a golpes... Coop intenta defenderse pero cada vez que se levanta es tirado al piso por los soldados de clase C en la habitación, también hay un guardia real que lo arroja por el cuarto, pero el peor es 19A quien le está dando golpes en la cara cada vez que lo mira...

Agente 19A: ¡Tu locura termina ahora!

El felino tiene a Coop en el borde del balcón y está a punto de darle un último puñetazo para tirarlo.

Rey de Gatunus: (molesto) Meowww...

19A se queda quieto y mira al Rey confiado de que Coop ya no puede hacer nada más, pero este en un descarrilaje se tira por el balcón...

Rey de Gatunus: (shockeado) ¡¿Meow?!

La Dra. Kat se recompone y, con algo de preocupación, va al balcón junto a los soldados de la habitación, Coop está cayendo pero sosteniéndose de la soga, la misma hace que se tambaleé y choque con la pared varias veces. 19A corta la soga...

Coop: ¡Ahhhh!

Burtonberger cae por la pared golpeándose varias veces hasta caer encima de más basura, está destrozado...

Coop: (se sienta) Ya no puedo hacer nada... (golpea el piso) ¡Lo intenté todo! Ahora jamás volveré a ver a Papá, a Millie, Dennis ni a Fiona... ¡Les fallé! ¡Me fallé a mí mismo! Igual que le fallé a él... (aguantándose las lágrimas) ¡Perdí todo! No pude hacer lo que quería, mamá me dejó otra vez, Sr. Gato me venció incontables veces y me vi a mí mismo morir... Y ahora viviré encarcelado... Por siempre...

Desde la cima se ve al Rey de Gatunus subido en una plataforma voladora, hay varios felinos que están haciendo lo mismo, Sr. Gatito igual, y uno de estos lleva una cámara que está transmitiendo en vivo por todas las pantallas del planeta el arresto de Coop Burtonberger, el enemigo número uno del planeta...

Coop rompe en llanto al no tener esperanza, es la primera vez que se lo ve llorar, extraña a todos y se lamenta todo lo que ha pasado en estos últimos dos años desde que Sr. Gato ingresó a su vida...

**_En la Tierra..._**

Dennis y Fiona tienen a Sr. Gato atado y lo están arrojando por todos lados hasta que el felino se libera cortando la soga, pero este termina exhausto...

Fiona: ¡Dinos dónde está Coop! ¡Cómo recuperarlo! ¡Al menos danos una nave y déjanos en paz!

Sr. Gato intenta levantarse pero la rubia lo pisa para que se mantenga acostado, el mejor amigo de Coop hace lo mismo...

Dennis: Si no construyes algo para traer a Coop en este instante lo vas a lamentar. ¡Te vimos usando portales y dispositivos! ¡Debes tener algo para traer a Coop!

Sr. Gato: (negado) ¡Meow!

Fiona: (furiosa) ¡¿No quieres?! ¡Perfecto! ¡No sabes cuánto te has ganado esto!

Fiona agarra un palo y con él golpea al felino en el hombro haciéndolo dar un grito...

Fiona: ¡Haz algo!

Sr. Gato: ¿Meow? Pffft

Fiona: ¡Haz algo ahora!

Dennis: ¿Fiona?

Sr. Gato: ¡Meow! ¡Meow meow meow! ¡Meow!

Fiona: ¡Dije ahora!

Dennis: (sacude al gato) ¡Vamosss!

La situación comienza a tornarse incómoda al ver que Sr. Gato solo los desafía pero ellos no pueden ni golpearlo...

Dennis: (siente un vuelco al comprender todo) Él… No va a hacer nada… Sin importar lo que le hagamos…

Sr. Gato: ¿Meow? ¡Meow meow!

Fiona: Te odio tanto…

Dennis: Fiona... ¿Esto es lo que Coop habría querido?

Fiona: No lo sé, pero... Él no está aquí, ¡Y es su culpa!

La rubia vacila con el palo en la mano hasta que cierra los ojos y de un grito lo clava en el piso cerca de Sr. Gato...

Fiona: (con los ojos llorosos) No puedo... ¡No somos así Dennis!

Dennis: (también con los ojos llorosos) Lo sé...

Ambos dejan ir al gato quien se escabulle en el bosque y empiezan a llorar abrazados debido a la impotencia...

Oficial Foreman: Señor, solo tratamos de unir todos los puntos que pudieron habernos faltado por la desaparición de su hijo-

Burt: ¡Ya les di todo! ¡No sé nada sobre él! ¡Es joven, es listo y está pasando por un momento difícil al igual que yo ahora! ¡Solo váyanse!

Oficial Foreman: Yo-

Oficial Paicot: Lo sentimos señor Burtonberger, avísenos si tiene algo más que decirnos...

Los oficiales abandonan la casa dejando al Señor B solo, de repente suena el timbre de vuelta y este va furioso a abrir de vuelta, pero al abrir ve a la Srta. Brannigan...

Srta. Brannigan: (con los ojos llorosos) Imprimimos miles de carteles... Y nada...

La mujer abraza Burt y se pone a llorar haciendo que el padre de Coop también se quiebre...

Mientras ambos lloran Millie está arriba en su habitación revisando su celular y ve que hace 2 semanas su mamá no responde sus llamadas, luego ve fotos familiares en las que nunca estuvo pero nota que quien siempre estuvo fue Coop, su hermano, esto termina haciendo que llore también...

En este momento de mayor vulnerabilidad vemos a todos llorar desconsoladamente como si fuera un montaje deprimente hasta que volvemos con Coop...

Coop: Los extraño demasiado... No soy nada sin ustedes...

Al mirar por última vez hacia arriba piensa. Se ve muy molesto al ver al gato que tiene la cámara junto al Rey, entre la basura nota que hay dos troncos clavados, al quitarles la basura ve que hay una banda elástica gigante...

Coop: ¿Quieren ver algo? ¡Les daré algo para ver!

Coop arma una catapulta casera y se mete, da varios pasos para atrás hasta que la tensión lo supera y sale disparado hacia arriba, encaminado perfectamente hacia el Rey de Gatunus...

Rey de Gatunus: ¿Meow?

Coop: ¡Ahhh!

Todos quedan boquiabiertos al ver que Coop le da un gancho en el mentón al felino mientras está en el aire, incluyendo al camarógrafo el cual transmite ese golpe en gran calidad hacia todas las pantallas del planeta, hay un gran silencio...

A Burtonberger no le alcanza con eso y, en el aire, agarra al Rey de su túnica, ambos caen en la plataforma y ahí le comienza a dar varios golpes en la cara con mucha furia...

Rey de Gatunus: (pone sus ojos rojos) ¡MEOWWW!

El líder del planeta intenta usar su visión calorífica contra el chico pero este le gira la cabeza para un costado haciendo que corte una pared del castillo, esta comienza a desmoronarse sobre ellos.

Coop empuja al Rey fuera de la plataforma, este es salvado por la Dra. Kat tanto de la caída como del derrumbe...

Dra. Kat: Señor, ¿Está-

Rey de Gatunus: (agarrándose el ojo izquierdo y señalando a Coop) ¡MEOWWW!

**_Coop logra escaparse..._**


	6. Kid vs Kat: Atrapado v6 Final

Todas las pantallas de Gatunus están mostrando en repetición el golpe en el mentón que Coop le dio al Rey, de repente una piedra golpea la pantalla y empieza a subir humo de la calle, abajo se ven fuertes manifestaciones de felinos desahuciados...

**_Coop lleva varias horas escondido en el techo de un edificio..._**

Coop: (aun adolorido) No puedo creer que eso haya funcionado...

Se queda sentado hasta que empieza a escuchar los ruidos de gritos y a ver el humo. El joven se asoma confundido y ve el desastre que se está armando en la calle, felinos callejeros y vagabundos están revelándose contra el sistema del planeta, en contra de su "líder" y dirigiéndose al Castillo Real.

Coop: ¡No puede ser! (intenta ver entre la multitud) ¿Dónde está?

Coop decide subirse a la plataforma voladora que se robó y volar abajo, todos los gatos alienígenas lo están alentando, de entre la multitud escucha a uno que no está maullando, si no gritando su nombre...

Gato desahuciado: ¡Coop! ¡Coop! ¡Coop!

Coop: (lo ve y baja la altura) ¡¿Cómo va todo?!

Gato desahuciado: ¡Lo hiciste Coop! ¡De verdad lo hiciste! (ve que está lleno de moretones) ¡Se ve que costó!

Coop: (se limpia sangre de la ceja) ¡Todavía falta algo!

Gato desahuciado: ¡Lo sabemos! ¡¿Preparado para volver a tu planeta?!

Coop: ¡Para nada! (mira el castillo) Pero ciertamente estoy listo para hundirlos.

Gato desahuciado: ¡Te seguimos a ti!

La horda de gatos vagabundos comienza a acelerar el paso con Burtonberger volando por encima y en el castillo se ve una hilera cubierta de Agentes de clase C armados apuntándole a Coop...

Gato desahuciado: ¡Están apuntándote a ti!

Coop: Lo sé.

El humano los mira fijo y vuela hacia arriba haciendo que los gatos le disparen, los desahuciados aprovechan esto para tirárseles encima por lo que Coop vuelve a descender y salta estrellando la plataforma contra la puerta del Castillo.

Burtonberger es atrapado por los vagabundos al caer y este los ayuda a combatir a los felinos clase C hasta que fuerzan su entrada al edificio real...

Nomás entrar hay 20 guardias reales portando lanzas esperándolos para evitar que entren al ascensor.

Coop: (liderando) ¡No nos detendrán! ¡Vamos!

Todos gritan y se lanzan contra estos gatos que son más altos, anchos y que encima están armados. Los desahuciados son golpeados por estos felinos que, aunque sean menos en cantidad, los golpean, los patean y les pegan con el mango de la lanza...

Coop confronta a uno de los guardias y forcejea para quitarle el arma pero el felino lo golpea arrojándolo contra la pared y lo arrincona, ahí mismo su amigo desahuciado salta sobre su cabeza y lo araña hasta que el guardia se cansa y también lo arroja contra una pared...

Burtonberger se levanta a atacar nuevamente pero otro guardia real lo ahorca con su arma, Coop intenta darle codazos pero poco y nada le hace al enemigo que lo dobla en tamaño.

En ese momento un grupo de felinos desahuciados entra con motos robadas y chocan contra los guardias reales salvando a Coop y a su amigo...

Gato desahuciado: (señala el ascensor) ¡Ahora! ¡Ve!

Coop: (tosiendo) ¡Vamos!

Ambos corren hacia el ascensor pero uno de los guardias agarra al gato desahuciado haciendo que Burtonberger se dé media vuelta.

Gato desahuciado: (forcejeando) ¡Solo ve! ¡Lo tenemos bajo control!

Varios otros felinos le quitan el guardia de encima lo que le da seguridad a Coop para irse al ascensor, pero nomás abrir este sale un guardia real más quien agarra al joven y lo hace entrar...

Coop: ¡Ahhh!

Gato desahuciado: ¡Coop!

El gato desahuciado intenta correr para ayudar a Coop pero el guardia toca un botón del ascensor haciendo que este se cierre. En ese instante el gato que lo dobla en tamaño lo levanta y lo estrella contra la pared, Burtonberger lo golpea en la cara varias veces para que lo suelte pero el felino le agarra el brazo y se lo empieza a torcer...

Coop: ¡Ahhh! ¡Suéltame!

Coop le da un cabezazo en la nariz al gato haciendo que este retroceda y ahí lo patea en las piernas ya que estas parecen estar en desproporción al resto del cuerpo, el ascensor se abre y el guardia lo agarra para arrojarlo afuera...

Coop: (se levanta a la defensiva) ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué es este lugar?

_Estos dos están en una habitación grande pero que tiene las luces apagadas lo cual no permite ver las paredes..._

Guardia real: (traba el ascensor tocando un botón) ¡Ruargh!

Coop: ¡Ahhh!

El guardia agarra a Coop de su abrigo y lo arroja hacia arriba, cuando cae le da un derechazo que lo impulsa unos pocos metros.

Coop: Ughhh...

El felino se le acerca y lo agarra del pelo, pero Burtonberger se levanta y le pisa el pie causándole gran dolor. Coop corre e intenta darle una patada doble que Fiona le enseñó, la primera se la da en el pecho pero antes de la segunda el guardia intercepta su pierna, y ahí mismo estampa al joven contra el piso...

Ahí mismo el gato lo arroja haciendo que se estrelle contra algo que no se puede ver por la oscuridad...

Coop: (mareado) Uhhh... ¿Qué es esto?

Burtonberger saca algo del estante con el que se estrelló, este objeto parece ser una picana...

El guardia real corre hacia el joven pero este se va para el costado y le pone el pie para que siga de largo, mientras se cae le da un piquete. Coop corre para picarlo en el piso pero el felino lo agarra de la cabeza rápido, Burtonberger responde picándole la mano para que lo suelte y ahí lo pica en el estómago, luego de eso comienza a golpearlo con mucha furia con la picana en el hombro hasta hacer que se arrodille...

El humano intenta golpearlo desde arriba pero el felino le agarra el brazo y lo golpea en el estómago para luego darle un gancho en el mentón que lo hace caer al piso. El guardia rompe la picana y pisa a Coop para que no se mueva, Burtonberger le intenta doblar el pie pero no tiene la fuerza suficiente así que en un arrebato le agarra la cola y se la retuerce para finalmente enredársela en un pie...

Guardia real: (en dolor se tira para atrás) ¡Meoww!

Coop ahí mismo grita y se tira encima del gato alienígena con un rodillazo en el pecho para luego caer sobre él y molerlo a golpes. El felino lo golpea quitándoselo de encima pero no puede levantarse por tener la cola enrollada, Burtonberger toma uno de los extremos de la picana rota y comienza a golpearlo hasta que se cansa...

Coop: (agitado) Ríndete... Ahora...

Guardia real: (se arrodilla enojado y desafiante) ¡Meow!

Coop: Okay, tú escogiste...

El joven da un grito y le da un puñetazo en la cara al gato dejándolo inconsciente...

Coop tira el palo al piso y camina hacia el ascensor para tocar el botón para desbloquearlo, pero en ese momento escucha un ruido y ve el otro palo rodando hacia él...

Burtonberger se da vuelta furioso e intenta ver quién lo arrojó pero la oscuridad no se lo permite, de repente un generador cubierto en una reja de alambre se prende y consecuentemente el lugar se ilumina mostrando al Agente 19A portando unos guantes metálicos grises.

Agente 19A: No te irás jamás.

Coop le está por responder pero se distrae mirando a su alrededor, la habitación no es grande, es enorme. Resulta ser un hangar subterráneo inmenso lleno de armamento felino, tanques, motos, aeronaves, todo esto deja atónito al muchacho...

Coop: ¿Qué es todo esto?

Agente 19A: ¿Qué crees que es? Para mí se ve bastante obvio, incluso para los de mente pequeña como tú.

Coop: Si estás tan seguro de que vas a vencerme dímelo.

Agente 19A: Esto es todo lo que estamos preparando para cuando invadamos tu planeta, especialmente para ustedes, con aprecios del Rey de Gatunus.

Coop: ¿Pero dónde estamos?

Agente 19A: En vez de ir arriba fuiste abajo humano, y nunca volverás a ir arriba.

El Agente 19A toca algo en sus guantes y estos se transforman en dos garras gigantes de metal...

Agente 19A: ¡Última oportunidad de rendirte! Si no lo haces, prepárate para lo que se viene.

Coop: (ocultando miedo) ¿Qué estas esperando? Adelante.

Agente 19A: Jejeje, realmente estás loco...

Coop se pone en una posición de pelea molestando a 19A quien empieza a correr hacia él, Burtonberger da un giro para la derecha haciendo que el felino clave sus garras en el piso, este las levanta e intenta cortar al humano a toda costa, de izquierda a derecha y de revés...

El joven, asustado, agarra una de las garras antes de que lo golpeé pero el Agente usa la otra para lanzarlo lejos.

Agente 19A: ¡Oh vamos! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Pasas de ser valiente a estar temblando de miedo!

Coop: ¡Aghh!

Agente 19A: ¡Y luego enojado!

Coop intenta golpearlo pero 19A simplemente juega con él, lo esquiva, lo agarra y lo arroja cerca del generador eléctrico...

Agente 19A: (sonriendo) Ten cuidado de no tocar eso, podría matarte

Coop corre y salta con una patada pero el felino solo sigue jugando, lo golpea en el estómago, le da un codazo en la espalda, lo toma por el brazo y lo arroja contra una pared...

Coop: (tose) No los dejaré tomar la Tierra.

Agente 19A: (lo pisa) Estás haciendo un pésimo trabajo en defenderla.

Coop: ¿Tú crees?

Burtonberger intenta levantarse de golpe para sorprender al gato pero este se lo ve venir por lo que se hace para atrás y lo golpea en el pecho, en el piso lo patea varias veces. 19A solo se está divirtiendo con el pobre humano que solo se arrastra por un respiro pero el Agente solo lo levanta y lo sostiene contra una pared...

Agente 19A: ¿Acaso crees que voy a dejar pasar lo que le hiciste a la Dra. Kat? Todavía te queda mucha golpiza por delante.

Coop está agitadísimo pero en un momento nota una apertura en una de las garras gigantes...

Coop: Veo que de verdad te gusta, pero te tengo noticias... ¡Ella tiene novio!

Agente 19A: ¡¿Qué?!

En ese momento el chico mete su mano en el guante y se lo quita a 19A, con esto quitándole también la garra gigante, en ese mismo instante lo golpea para sacárselo de encima...

Coop: (se pone el guante) Buena suerte buscando quién es...

Agente 19A: Pffft, mientes. Buen intento pero no tienes ninguna destreza...

El Agente corre hacia Coop y lo golpea con su garra, el joven se cubre con la suya pero 19A le da una patada. Burtonberger gira e intenta golpearlo de revés pero el felino bloquea y le da otra patada, el chico rueda en el piso, se da vuelta e intenta atacar desde arriba pero 19A solo lo vuelve a bloquear para hacerlo tropezar...

Agente 19A: (alza su garra) ¡Ahhh!

Coop se quita del camino y evita ser aplastado, pero nomás levantarse 19A comienza a lanzarle varios ataques seguidos los cuales Burtonberger solo puede bloquear mientras camina hacia atrás, dirigiéndose al generador...

Agente 19A: Esto es todo lo que eres, ¡Basura! ¡De verdad perteneces con aquellos de abajo!

Ambos quedan con las garras cruzadas forcejeando...

Agente 19A: Cuando esto termine les haré una pequeña visita...

Coop golpea al felino de lleno en la cara, pero este le da con la garra gigante 2 veces, y de ahí lo agarra del pelo para levantarlo...

Coop: ¡Ahhhh!

Agente 19A: Santo cielo, eres lamentable...

El felino lo golpea en la cara mientras lo sostiene con la garra gigante y lo va acercando al generador...

Agente 19A: ¡Adiós!

En ese momento Coop abre los ojos en grande, y aprovechando que tiene brazos más largos golpea al felino en el brazo doblándoselo y haciendo que lo suelte, este al instante lo trata de arañar pero Burtonberger lo esquiva y lo golpea haciendo que choque con el generador electrocutándolo...

Coop: ¡Noooo!

Agente 19A: ¡Aghhhhhh!

El felino grita y se retuerce de dolor hasta que Burtonberger reacciona y lo golpea despegándolo del generador...

Coop: (nervioso) No, no, no... Lo siento

Coop se fija su pulso pero recuerda que los gatos alienígenas no tienen uno así que pone sus dedos cerca de su nariz...

Coop: Vamos... Vamos...

Burtonberger siente la respiración del gato por lo que suspira aliviado...

Por fin se levanta y camina hasta el ascensor, lo destraba y se mete, no sin antes darle un último gran vistazo al arsenal alienígena. El joven finalmente toca un botón y se dirige directamente a la cima para finalmente robarse una nave.

**_Nomás abrir las puertas ve que los gatos desahuciados ya tomaron control de la zona..._**

Gato desahuciado: ¡Ahí está! ¡Santo cielo! ¿Estás bien?

Coop: Sí, listo para irme de aquí...

Gato desahuciado: Bien. Ya estoy preparando el cohete...

De repente pasa una horda de bolas de pelo vivientes (como las vistas en el capítulo "Sesos Peludos") asustando a Coop.

Coop: ¡Ahhh!

Gato desahuciado: ¿Qué?

Coop: ¿De dónde salieron esas cosas?

Gato desahuciado: No creo que sea el lugar para explicarlo pero las bolas de pelo-

Coop: ¡Sé lo que son! Solo que no tengo buenas experiencias con las mismas.

Gato desahuciado: No te preocupes, estas están de nuestro lado

Coop: Okay, ¿Cohete?

Se comienzan a escuchar ruidos de vehículos que vienen por fuera del castillo real...

Gato desahuciado: Sígueme...

Coop: No vi al Rey ni a la Dra. Kat.

Gato desahuciado: Se fueron en cápsulas con algunos guardias, por eso están viniendo más refuerzos, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Coop: Pero puedes hacerlo, ¿Verdad?

Gato desahuciado: (sonríe) Por supuesto...

El gato desahuciado abre una compuerta y se ve una sala con un cohete, esta situación es parecida a la del año pasado, solo que lo esta vez tienen un panel a mano...

Gato desahuciado: (tocando el panel) Okay, La Tierra... "Canadá"...

Coop: (toca el panel) Bootsville.

Gato desahuciado: Hecho, dentro de la nave hay un botón para abrir el agujero de gusano cuando te sientas listo, asegúrate de tener puesto el cinturón. Ahora un apretón de manos y puedes irte...

Coop: Okay

_Se escucha una explosión desde afuera..._

Gato desahuciado: Olvida el apretón, ¡Ve!

Coop se apura para ir al cohete pero...

Coop: Espera. (se da vuelta y lo agarra) ¡Ven conmigo! La Tierra tiene lugar para ti, te haré pasar por mi mascota, podrías estar en el bosque y...

Gato desahuciado: Coop... Pase lo que pase, tengo que estar con los míos, y tú con los tuyos. No puedo ir contigo, espero que lo entiendas...

Coop: Pero...

Gato desahuciado: Voy a extrañarte, eso sí, pero fue divertido conocer a alguien como yo...

Burtonberger se pone sentimental y abraza al felino...

Coop: Cuídate...

Gato desahuciado: (sonríe) Tú también...

Coop corre hacia la nave, se mete y mientras la compuerta se cierra se queda mirando a su amigo quien le da una última sonrisa antes de accionar el cohete.

Se escuchan más explosiones desde afuera, el cohete despega y vuela rápidamente hasta la estratosfera y de allí al espacio. El gato desahuciado comienza a reírse a carcajadas y, a medida que entran los guardias, pone las manos en la cabeza...

**_En el espacio..._**

Coop Burtonberger finalmente es libre, desde la ventana puede ver la silueta del planeta Gatunus encogiéndose de a poco, está tranquilo pero conforme se pone a pensar se empieza a agitar de alegría y tristeza, se tapa la cara de los nervios...

Coop: (agitado) Es hora de volver a casa...

El joven ve el brillante botón con un círculo violeta, claramente el que abre el portal para ir a casa, pero al presionarlo da un error...

Coop: ¿Uh?

Coop sigue insistiendo con el botón pero este solo le da una alerta con una luz roja.

Coop: ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡No entiendo! ¿Uh?

Burtonberger se fija en otra pantalla y le aparece un ícono animado de que hay un felino afuera de la nave, razón por la que esta no puede abrir el agujero de gusano.

En ese momento siente una leve turbulencia...

Coop: ¡¿Qué?!

El chico se quita el cinturón y se levanta, se pone un traje espacial y se ata a un cable para salir por una compuerta. Al salir ve al Agente 19A en un traje espacial agarrado con sus garras a la nave...

Agente 19A: ¡No vas a detenerme!

Coop al ver esto no sabe qué hacer ya que el gato se está acercando, mira a su alrededor hasta que ve la palanca para separar los propulsores del misil de la nave. El chico se esfuerza para mover la palanca pero esta es muy resistente y se comienza a sentir cómo todo es más difícil en el espacio, de repente Coop se resbala y se va para el costado de la nave siendo sostenido solo por el cable...

El Agente sonríe al ver esto, Burtonberger solo se esfuerza con todo lo que tiene para levantarse usando el cable.

Coop: ¡Hnnngg! ¡Agh!

19A está a punto de llegar a la entrada de la nave pero Coop lo choca haciendo volar al Agente quien, muy nervioso, clava sus garras en el cohete evitando ser expulsado al vacío, pero...

Coop rápidamente usa el cable para enredar la palanca y comienza a tirar con todas sus fuerzas hasta que la empieza a mover, está a punto de terminar de jalarla pero se detiene para darle un último mensaje al Agente de Gatunus...

Coop: Aléjate de La Tierra.

El chico termina de jalar la palanca con la mano...

Agente 19A: ¡Aghhhh!

19A es arrojado al espacio, no muy lejos de su planeta. Y Coop, ya harto, entra a la nave para sacarse el uniforme espacial y desatarse para luego sentarse...

El chico ve que está recibiendo una transmisión entrante...

Dra. Kat: (en la pantalla) Esto está lejos de terminarse.

Coop: ¿Ah sí?

Dra. Kat: La próxima vez no seremos tan generosos, la próxima vez no te llevaremos a prisión, llevaremos las prisiones hacia ustedes al invad-

Rey de Gatunus: (con un ojo morado y cerrado) ¡MEOWWWWW!

Coop: Ew, ¿Y a ti qué te pasó? Oh, ya recuerdo, ¡Fui yo!

Coop corta la llamada dejando al Rey furioso y con los ojos rojos, este grita y dispara con su visión calorífica hacia arriba, algo dramático...

Luego de esto Burtonberger abre un agujero negro y finalmente va a la Tierra, pero al haberse olvidado de ponerse el cinturón rebota contra el techo de la nave y cae al piso.

Coop: ¡Ufff! ¡Rayos!

El chico se ríe un poco y mantiene su sonrisa al ver su planeta, la nave lo guía hasta llevarlo por encima de las nubes...

Ahí mismo Coop intenta guiar a la nave para aterrizar en el bosque hasta que termina metiéndose en el lugar especial del bosque en donde entrenó karate con Fiona (el de "Captura al Gato"). Logra amañárselas, mientras las compuertas se abren el chico nota una especie de cámara de alta tecnología en la nave la cual decide bajar consigo...

Coop: (encandilado por la luz) Wow, realmente lo logré...

La nave, con la compuerta abierta, comienza a camuflarse hasta que el chico la pierde de vista. Al ver esto Coop mira a su alrededor para recordar en donde la dejó, está entre dos charcos, por donde corrían antes jugando de forma competitiva.

Burtonberger comienza a caminar por el lugar apreciando los tiempos que ha pasado, el entrenamiento con Fiona, todo... Finalmente sale del bosque a varias casas lejos de la suya, ahí mismo comienza a recorrer las calles, sigue estando de forma extraña, sigue sin poder creer que haya vuelto a la Tierra...

De repente ve a su costado a Fiona y a Dennis mirándolo en estado de shock, los 3 se quedan atónitos por largos segundos...

Coop: (levanta la mano) Ho-hola...

Estos corren a abrazarlo con lágrimas en los ojos, Dennis lo abraza por la derecha.

Dennis: ¡Santo cielo Coop! ¡Estás vivo!

Coop: Sí, yo-

Fiona lo abraza por la izquierda mientras lo golpea furiosa en el hombro.

Fiona: ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

Coop: ¡Au! ¡Fiona! Fiona... Estoy aquí...

Fiona: Lo siento, es que... Estábamos tan preocupados...

Dennis: No tienes idea de lo que han sido estas dos semanas...

Coop: Lo sé, y yo lo lamento...

Coop abraza a sus amigos para tranquilizarlos hasta que estos dejan de llorar, cuando esto sucede Burtonberger mira hacia el cielo y ahora él es el que comienza a llorar...

Dennis: ¿Coop?

Fiona: (le agarra la cara) Ey... Estás en casa...

Coop: Lo sé, solo... (se recompone) Gracias chicos, no saben cuánto los extrañe...

Dennis y Fiona: ¡Nosotros a ti!

Los 3 se ríen y comienzan a caminar las cuadras hasta la casa de Coop haciendo ruido para que los vecinos salgan a ver, gracias a estos comienzan a acercarse a festejar el regreso del joven, entre ellos Lorne y Harley...

Lorne: Chico Gat- ¡Coop! ¿Cómo estás, viejo?

Harley: Sí, ¿Qué te pasó?

Coop: Hola chicos...

Lorne: Hermano, estás tan apestoso como nosotros

Harley: Hueles a cabezas de pescado hervidas...

Coop: (se ríe) Lo sé... Escuchen, Lorne, Harley...

Harley: Lo sentimos...

Lorne: Sí, hermano... Luego de pensarlo, (mira a Dennis y Fiona) y que nos lo dijeran nos dimos cuenta de que no estuvo cool lo que hacíamos...

Harley: Para nada cool, lo sentimos viejo...

Coop: (suspira) Chicos... Los perdono, de hecho yo me disculpo por haberlos golpeado, eso estuvo peor. (busca en su bolsillo y saca la cámara alienígena) Por eso les traje esto

Harley: Wowwww

Lorne: Viejo, en serio no tienes que-

Coop: No, en serio, necesitarán algo para seguir grabando a Chico Gato

Harley: Tiene un punto

Lorne: Cierto... Quizás podríamos grabar a Chico Gato haciendo otras cosas

Harley: Como haciendo trucos en skateboard

Lorne: O solo videos normales saliendo de la escuela

Coop: Hmhp, le daría like a esos videos...

También aparece Estelle, aún con carteles encima...

Estelle: Hey, ¿Cómo has estado?

Coop: ¿Mal? (ve los carteles) Wow, emmm no sé qué decir

Estelle: Pfft, no te preocupes, me gusta ayudar en estas cosas

Fiona: Sí, Estelle estuvo ayudando bastante

Dennis: De veras, siempre que la vimos llevaba carteles

Coop: ¡Gracias! Deberías salir con nosotros de vez en cuando Estelle, si quisieras

Estelle: Lo pensaré...

Todos caminan hasta llegar a la casa de Coop, en la de al lado sale Henry que también chequea a Burtonberger y se ve aliviado de ver al mejor amigo de su hijo...

Coop mira de costado y ve a la Sra. Munson mirándolo fijo ya que Fiona está a su lado, el chico solo le sonríe inocentemente y sigue caminando.

Henry: ¡Coop! ¡Chico, nos tenías a todos preocupados! ¡Burt!

Burt: (sale de la casa) ¿Ahora qué es todo ese alborot-

El padre Burtonberger no puede creer que finalmente esté viendo a su hijo...

Srta. Brannigan: Burt, ¿Estás bie-

Ambos salen corriendo para abrazar a Coop, más lágrimas y lamentos, el joven solo acepta esta realidad y recibe a Brannigan con el mismo aprecio que a su padre

Burt: (riéndose mientras llora) Estás... Tan castigado...

Coop: Lo siento tanto...

Srta. Brannigan: Shhh, todo está bien ahora…

Coop: No es así, yo-

Burt: Lo sentimos mucho campeón, debimos haberte prestado más atención...

Srta. Brannigan: Sí, no te preocupes por la escuela, te ayudaré a ponerte al día a partir de ahora...

De repente también sale Millie...

Coop: ¡Millie! ¿Cómo estás?

Millie: ¡Bien! Yo... Te extrañé...

Coop: (nota su tristeza) ¿Acaso mamá...

Millie: Se fue luego de que desapareciste y... No ha respondido...

Coop: Lo siento Millie...

Millie: Está bien, tenías razón...

Coop: Sí, pero de todas formas-

Millie: (lo abraza) Prométeme que nunca volverás a hacer esto...

Coop: Lo prometo.

Millie: Un empleado del Mercado Colosal de Cupones te dejó esto, por cierto

La niña le da la pelota de edición limitada a su hermana...

Coop: ¡Wow! ¡Gracias por cuidármela Millie! Me gusta el número 13

Todos se siguen reconfortando mutuamente hasta que empieza a atardecer por lo que todos poco a poco van volviendo a sus hogares, hasta que quedan solo Coop, Dennis y Fiona en la entrada de la casa Burtonberger...

Coop: Okay chicos, creo que voy a entrar, dormir 10 horas, darme 3 baños y comer 6 veces... Seguiremos hablando, no desapareceré, lo prometo...

Ninguno de los dos responde...

Coop: ¿Muy pronto?

Dennis y Fiona: ¡Duh!

Coop: ¿Último abrazo?

Dennis y Fiona: ¡Por supuesto!

Los 3 se dan un último fuerte abrazo, Fiona le agrega un beso en la mejilla poniendo a Coop algo nervioso y haciendo que el abrazo se prolongue bastante...

Coop: No creo que quieran seguir mucho así, apesto...

Dennis: Sí, tienes razón... ¡Nos vemos mañana Coop!

Coop: ¡Nos vemos Dennis! ¿Cuándo vuelves de visita Fiona?

Fiona: Realmente no lo sé, pasaron cosas con tía Munson…

Coop: ¿De verdad? Rayos, ¿Qué cosas?

Fiona: (nerviosa) ¡No puedo decirte! Aún...

Coop: ¿Okay? Qué mal...

Fiona: Sí, (mientras se va) pero nos mantendremos en contacto, empieza a llevar tu celular encima.

Coop: ¡Lo haré!

Fiona: ¡Más te vale!

Coop sonríe y finalmente entra a su casa, se siente un poco extraño dentro de la misma ya que hasta hace unos días pensaba que jamás volvería a entrar, pero cree saber que se volverá a acostumbrar. El joven va a su cuarto pero Sr. Gato lo comienza a seguir hasta que el primero se mete a su habitación y cierra la puerta.

El felino se pone a pensar y a oír qué hace el humano ahí dentro, y al no escuchar nada empieza a abrir la puerta lentamente. Sr. Gato, al asomarse, ve a Coop sentado contra la pared apuntándole con un arma láser y mirándolo fijo sin siquiera parpadear lo cual hace que el gato alienígena simplemente vuelva a cerrar la puerta lentamente y se vaya.

Coop se pone a respirar de forma agitada e intenta mantener la calma, tiene mucho en lo que pensar... **_Demasiado..._**


End file.
